


The Crucible

by regie027



Series: The Path [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Politics, Romance, Sexual Content, Survival, korvira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027
Summary: As the former Great Uniter continues the path towards redemption, old wounds and new fears appear to bring new challenges to her goal. Book Two of "The Path" series.





	1. One

Naga whined in obvious disapproval. The howling of the wind intensified as its ominous wail distressed both the noble creature and its owner the further they moved and the longer they stayed outside as the signs of the incoming storm continued to materialize. A reassuring pat went to the polar bear dog’s head from her owner but Naga uttered another vocal protest on her increasing struggle to push against strong freezing currents. Her quick, animated pace had been slowed to a slog and every step forward from each giant paw was one taken with concerted effort.

“I know girl but let’s push just a little bit further. She can’t be far now!” Korra told her faithful companion in a serene voice that attempted to calm both owner and animal. She wasn’t sure she was being successful in either count. Visibility was becoming difficult now as the wind carried thick puffs of drift snow and she knew well it was going to get worse as she interpreted the signs provided by nature and learned from a very young age as a Southern Water Tribe native. If she turned around now they could escape the worst of the blizzard and return to safety but the Avatar couldn’t bear the mere idea of returning empty handed, not when she could still be out there at the mercy of the elements…or worse.

“C’mon Naga, I know you can do it. Just a little bit more and we’re done. I promise you all the treats you want when we get back, ‘kay?”

The wind’s howling was starting to get on her nerves too. It was one thing to listen to the wind screaming outside like a beast unleashing its fury while being comfortably tucked in inside your home, a fire growing steady on the fireplace and a thick, warm blanket over your legs. It was another thing entirely to face it outside, the full effect of its wail drilling relentlessly your eardrums, seeping deep inside where your innermost fears dwell in the dark awaiting for something to stir them up of their slumber. But it wasn’t only the eerie sound. The wind felt like pins and needles against the little exposed skin it managed to find not covered. Even with the thick gear and eye protective wear, the effects of the gale were beginning to make their way even through her many layers of clothing.

Korra had systematically checked every single stop Kuvira was supposed to have made according to today’s schedule, noticing the recent repairs on the East communications array that served as the lifeline between Blackstone Isle and the world outside. The Avatar concluded that she had been successful in her repair mission but being still a neophyte in this environment, the Earth Kingdom national had failed to interpret the subtle changes in the fickle polar weather and was suddenly caught by a severe windstorm and the whiteout pushed her off path. Korra had found her buried snowmobile not too far from her last stop about half an hour ago. 

“She can’t be far off” she commented inwardly holding on to hope. On foot fighting against the wind currents and the exposure there was no way Kuvira could make much progress. The metalbender should be near now, but the storm was making its way here too and fast. The thought she had been pushing all the way since she was told of her disappearance dared to make its subtle arrival again, and again the Avatar pushed it away refusing to dwell on it. She couldn’t, not now when the former Great Uniter had found reasons to live and to hold on to her commitment towards redemption. Korra also had reasons for her to live. There was something the Avatar needed to tell her. It was a reason good enough to disregard all the odds against her in this moment and the reason that made her hold on to the last shreds of optimism. It couldn’t be that after all the progress that had been made she wouldn’t be able to say.

Naga barked and pulled forward all of a sudden, seemingly picking up a scent in the air, storm winds and all. Korra’s heart began beating faster against her chest almost painfully.

“I…I can see it too.” The Avatar leapt from the back of the she polar bear dog and ran towards an object resting over the pristine snow. It was a blue glove. The drift snows had yet to bury it in white oblivion. Kuvira must have come through here recently. It was a sign of life.

“We’re on the right path Naga. Good girl! Let’s go!” Korra encouraged her companion as both kept moving forward despite the miserable freezing cold and the white sheet that seemed to have started to envelop all around them, the blue of the sky all but a memory.

“I will find you Kuvira. Please hold on for just a little longer!” 

As she urged Naga to pick up the pace against the wall of howling winds, Korra desperately hoped against hope Kuvira still had enough time left to wait for her rescue.


	2. Two

_ 48 hours before: _

Kuvira frowned as she reviewed the instructions that Sammi had provided her once again from the top.

“It should be working now…what I’ve missed?” the former captain commented inwardly, mentally ticking off each step she had performed. The sequence was in order and so had been the procedure. She went around the antenna, her dark eyebrows frowned in a puzzled look. The metalbender took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly in an effort to refocus. Soon daylight would be over and navigating back to the station would be harder under darkness and the temperature drop.

The equipment was supposed to be humming in operation by now. Kuvira had been thorough in her assessment and had successfully identified the damages to the antenna, a series of interconnecting components that had loosened and broken due to the exposure and the constant force of gale strength winds hitting them nonstop. She had promptly fixed them and according to previous similar missions and to the instructions on her heavily annotated manual, that should have meant the end of her trip by now. Instead, the East communications array was still quiet and unserviceable. The crew’s lead repairer, a woman named Eda had to leave the station due to an unexpected family emergency. Kuvira had assisted the affable Eda and the ever reliable radio operator and all around Jack of all trades Sammi in previous repair outings before but she had always been accompanied by either one of them or sometimes both. This was her first time doing the equipment assessments round alone.

Kuvira rearranged the hood covering her head and ran a gloved hand over her hair. It had been a rather stressful week for the crew of Blackstone Isle. First, they were still hurting to receive a proper replacement for one of their most vital assets. They had to involuntarily let go of their veteran repairer Eda and now they were short a crewmember until they got a new technician appointed, something that was easier said than actually done. There wasn’t necessarily a queue forming for talented technicians who voluntarily wished to be sent to a remote island in the middle of the ocean for a months’ long shift so the call had been unanswered for three weeks now. It took a very special breed of person to perform this duty. Kuvira’s years of leading people allowed her to recognize that their successful operation hinged on a mix of ruggedness, selflessness, and camaraderie and in having the right balance of the right people for the right mission. It would be a difficult position to fill, she recognized, and the timing couldn’t have been any worse.

To complicate things even further, an infection broke and a particularly nasty strain of cold left some of the crewmembers bedridden and the station’s scant medical staff overwhelmed with the situation since the usually erratic weather had doubled down on its unpredictability and they had to tend with more cold weather injuries as well as the regular ones. Their medical supplies were dangerously dwindling but fortunately, that call had been answered and a shipment with medical supplies was due at any moment. The former captain recalled how she had faced a similar situation during one of their many unification travels across the Earth Kingdom expanse. Tainted food supplies led to a stomach illness outbreak and which not only left out of commission almost a quarter of her Western Third Battalion not to include the civilians from the nearby towns, it resulted in a month long delay on her plans to stabilize the westernmost regions of her country. As early as a young Zaofu guard, she had learned to heart that troops need proper equipment to fight and win but they will truly thrive on warm food, rest and proper medical supplies. Since then, it had been one of her priorities to have every unit she sent out matched with the proper support staff for both her army and for the citizens they were reaching out to. The stabilization mission relied on successfully winning the hearts and minds of the civilian population so they would be more receptive to their modernizing and unification ideas on a full stomach and medical care. The memory of a little girl gone too soon due to lack of proper medical attention had haunted the former captain long enough for her to see to that since the early days of the campaign. It was one of the few things she still felt proud of amidst the disaster that marked the end of the Empire.

But the situation that had increased the station’s alert category and that had particularly unnerved Kuvira when they received their weekly brief was the thing that had weighted the heaviest on her mind since then, dampening the good moods she had been enjoying at the station until then. At the end of an armed conflict, what follows is that its spoils are scattered among the survivors, be it resources, territories, even people. The Earth Empire’s conflict against the United Republic and Zaofu weren’t different in this regard and most of the equipment and armament from her well-armed army had been successfully seized by the Earth Kingdom and the United Republic authorities after her surrender. But even an orderly submission like hers was bound to have its difficulties. A small but significant percent of the tanks and mecha-suits that were part of her army’s inventory ended up being unaccountable for. She knew that it was another way to say they had been intentionally purged from the books and were hidden and stolen to then be sold on the black market to unscrupulous sellers with dubious purposes. 

A sudden influx of valuable high tech military grade equipment was an unexpected boon for weapons dealers and all around unsavory people since few expected the former leader of the Earth Empire to quickly give up and lay out arms without resistance as she did. A concentrated effort had been initiated among the different nations to seize and recover the gear so it could be destroyed or retrofitted for more peaceful purposes and each and all the communication stations were on alert to relay any information about sightings of the missing armament or those trafficking it. Some of these weapons merchants opted for the ingenious solution of selling their illegal wares out on the sea far from prying eyes. It was harder to catch them when they chose to hide in neutral waters to escape patrols and emulating the former Fifth Nation, they established some of their hideouts in icebergs.

Sunlight was slowly dimming across the horizon. The wind carried a somber dirge. The former Zaofu captain cursed bitterly under her breath remembering the uneventful afternoon that had changed the dynamic between her colleagues and her. When they were given the particulars of their new mission, Kuvira sensed all the attention had zeroed in on her and she understood exactly why as a weight settled on the pit of her stomach. For the first time since her arrival, she could feel the same wordless accusation and judgement on her teammates’ tense silence that she had been all too familiar with at the prison in Republic City. They wouldn’t be dealing with this unpleasant and potentially dangerous situation had it not been for the thousands of weapons built and paraded by her army in the first place and later, for her refusal to stop the conquering path at the border between Republic City and her former Empire. But total Unity demanded every single territory to be joined to the homeland precipitating the actions that culminated in defeat and a new connection between mortals and spirits in the guise of a new Spirit Portal. 

The memory of the war was all that was left along with a very real consequence right at their door. As if to emphasize the importance and potential danger of the weapons falling on the wrong hands, they were given a recent example. An enterprising band of bandits had raided a remote town using the tanks and basically ended up leveling it to the ground foolishly underestimating its destructive power and left it’s the population homeless. Kuvira felt outrage fueled rage and powerlessness in equal measure at the situation, her hands tightly balled in fists under the table for the rest of the briefing. After the example, murmurs erupted among her colleagues and many a disapproving side glance had been directed towards her as they imagined having that type of destructive power harassing their hometowns. A reminder of her previous life had finally reached this remote location ending the respite its remoteness had provided her. In the end, there was no escape to the deeds of the Great Uniter.

Seeking escape from the tense mood that had befallen the mission brief pushed the metalbender to seek additional work from her usual duties. A busy mind and a busy body were better prepared to cope with the strenuous weight of guilt and regret she carried every single day. She was granted that mercy and since then, long work days would end in mostly subdued dinner among the crewmembers at the station’s common mess hall and a deep sleep at her quarters. It was still a thousand times better than imprisonment and Kuvira still held a sliver of hope that her commitment and hard work would eventually earn their trust back. A small but very significant event provided her that small flicker of optimism. Hours after the briefing, Sammi sat down beside her with his food tray and a mug of hot cider. The balding, walrus mustachioed Southern Water Tribesmen had remained his usual candid and open self and had opted to unload his mind during supper noticing the withdrawn attitude the former dictator displayed after the meeting. 

“Listen…” he addressed her with narrow, steel blue eyes. “We all knew you fucked up out there. I mean, really FUBAR but we also felt it had nothing to do with us so we really didn’t care why you were here even if it meant having a contingency of troops here or getting to see every bigwig across the four nations. I know that what we’ve learned today might change some people’s minds about you. I’m telling you right now I’m not one of them. I’m not passing judgement based on who you were. I’m making my mind based on the person who’s sweating and toiling here with us every day. I just wanted you to know that. You won’t be getting any weird looks from me, but you bet I’ll be as hard as I’ve been with you since you arrived here. You’d better get ready to work your butt off.” A grin flashed on his weatherworn face.

“Sammi…I…” Kuvira felt that besides Korra, no one had truly granted her the privilege of being treated like a person, not just the myth or the notorious reputation in a long time. Among the island’s crew, he had done so since day one and she felt relieved that hadn’t changed even with the revelation. Her words choked on her throat and her intense emerald glance was softened with the incipient shimmer of tears. To this day she was utterly grateful for his honesty and wondered if he truly understood how much it had meant to her

Sammi offered a knowing smile. “You don’t have to say anything ‘vira. Now eat your stew before it gets cold, okay?”

He held his part of his promise on both counts dutifully as he literally jumped with joy at her offer of additional work which brought her to her present situation. Now that she took over many of the maintenance duties, the rest of the able personnel was tasked with surveillance jobs and that’s how the metalbender ended alone on repair duty this particular darkening afternoon, as dark eyebrows burrowed at the instruction manual on her hands now. She flicked her wrist and gave the steel bolts another tight twist and waited expectantly. Suddenly, the array came back to life with a steady hum and the metalbender let out a deep sigh of relief. Her work for today was finally done. She hoped she could convince Sammi to share some of the cider he brewed himself and seldom shared with the others as her work today probably might have earned her that privilege, she hoped with a playful grin. Her eyes left the manual and noticed that the bright blue vault that had hung over her moments ago was being quickly being overcome by a grayish white sheet. “Since when the wind had picked up?” Kuvira wondered confused as her steps began to quicken the pace towards the snowmobile she had parked not too far from the array. A panicky inner voice reminded her of the safety briefings they received every week. A blizzard could come out of nowhere if you failed to recognize its subtle yet visible signs. The wind had doubled down on its howling but the former captain had been so immersed in her work that she didn’t actually notice it until now.

“That doesn’t sound right” the metabender mumbled inwardly as a worry crossed her face. “I’d better hurry back.” As she approached her snowmobile, a strong gust of wind buffeted her violently making her almost fall back.

“Spirits…it can’t be…I’m too late…!” A realization of the direness of her situation began to sink in.

A wall of thick white surrounded her everywhere her sight could see, the only thing breaking the outline was the spherical glowing shape of the planet’s fiery star recognizable high above amidst the snowdrifts. The wailing was intense. It felt it had slipped down her ear canal and lodged inside permanently, her own thoughts drowned by the unnerving sound. With great effort, she managed to reach her vehicle and frantically searched for her survival kit packed inside. She could gain herself precious minutes if she managed to erect the small emergency canopy kept inside the kit to avoid the worst of the exposure to the wind. With bending, she managed to ensemble the metal skeleton of the tent and worked her way to tie everything to ensure the fabric was properly attached and a proper seal was achieved. Every minute outside was agony as the wind menaced to rip her small shelter apart. She could barely make the shape of her snowmobile and her heart almost stopped when she witnessed how a particularly strong gust managed to lift the vehicle and push it down a slope almost effortlessly. Kuvira’s breathing was becoming more labored and every muscle of her body ached with the effort and the creeping cold. At last, her emergency tent was up and not a second after she scurried inside that she realized she was right in the middle of the storm.

“I made it. I just need to hold on for a little while. I can do that.” She said putting more confidence in the words that she actually felt. The metalbender braced for the impending storm by engulfing herself with the emergency blanket as tranquil deep breaths came from her lips in an effort to relax and block the sound of the blizzard outside.

Kuvira hadn’t realized it yet but a brutal fight for her own survival had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUBAR  
Fucked/Fouled Up Beyond All Recognition/Any Repair/All Reason  
https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_military_slang_terms  
Sprinkling my stories with bits of military jargon it's pretty much unavoidable in my case so please bear with me.


	3. Three

It was still pitch black when the madding howl of the wind finally winded down but Kuvira didn’t realize why everything was so quiet until the tearing sound of fabric giving way snapped her out of a semiconscious, groggy state. Her green eyes opened wide forcing herself to focus amidst the scant light, her ears catching the rip that was immediately followed by a large pile of snow tumbling inside her shelter. For a few moments alertness fired up her numbed senses to what was happening. Her lungs inside her chest hurt as if they were deprived of vital air. Excruciating cold seemed to envelop her flesh beneath the multiple layers of protective clothing. The direness of her situation suddenly dawned to the metalbender: she was left without her only protection and now she had to face the wrath of nature head on. 

Kuvira’s mind was a jumble. Her brain felt as frozen as the soil beneath her unable to conjure any coherent thoughts. She couldn’t recall how much time had gone by since she left the station or for how long she had been trapped by the blizzard. The only clear thought on her mind was the oppressive cold, the soreness on her muscles, the emptiness on her stomach, the dryness on her throat and the growing claustrophobic feeling that suddenly overcame her as more snow kept creeping inside her shelter until she feared she would be entombed alive by it. A primal fear manifested, the sense of encroaching terror that either paralyzes or stirs action. Screaming hoarsely at the top of her lungs, Kuvira hurled the tent’s metal skeleton upwards with her bending to stop more snow from going inside. As she climbed out of what was her tent, she realized in horror that she had indeed been buried under the snow that fell over her shelter until its surface could hold no more and finally gave way to the weight accumulated over it. It made sense now, the utter silence, the encroaching darkness, the feeling of falling down an abyss to never return. Her face rose upwards as she filled her starved lungs with air and a sense of relief washed over her when she realized she was outside in the open, the tapestry of stars shining brightly over the blue black cloak of the night greeting her back to the world of the living. The metalbender noticed the hole from where she had scrambled out and a sob caught on her throat.

“I was almost buried here…”

The relief of her escape was short lived. Her body shivered and shook violently now, the tremors almost depriving her of conscious movement to her limbs. Her body screamed utter disapproval to the low temperature she had suddenly had been exposed to and to the wind gusts enveloping her, robbing her of vital warmth tendril by cold tendril. Her gloved hands went under her armpits desperately seeking for some semblance of heat. She looked around looking for familiar sightings but aside from the array, there was nothing but snow below and darkness above. Her sense of direction had become skewed as each mental function kept deteriorating at an alarming pace and even in close proximity to the antenna, she wasn’t sure which direction she should take. She forced her legs to move or rather, stumble forward to keep herself in motion. If she stopped she was certain she would not move again. So her head was filled with only one command as tears froze on her cheeks before they could fall down:

“I have…to move…have to move…can’t… stop…can’t… give…up…”

-oOo-

Korra felt as if she had been dealt a powerful blow as a bout of nausea gripped her stomach momentarily. Her mind still under the effect of the shock was coming to grips, attempting to understand the meaning of what she had just been told and what was not said but was left implied in the unmentioned words. A chill ran down her spine and a scream was trapped midway up, forcefully choked down for the moment being. A loud gasp escaped her lips instead.

The Avatar had arrived by mid-morning with the shipment of additional medical supplies and the latest reports on the weapons traffickers. Since it had been confirmed that a sizeable lot of weapons grade armament had escaped authorities and instead had found a new home with the outlaws, law enforcement agencies and their support components were a hive of activity. Korra knew that Blackstone Isle had too experienced a burst of unusual activity as her father Chief Tonraq had confirmed and the station staff was engrossed in monitoring any suspicious movement or transmission around them. Korra suspected that the island’s lone prisoner had not taken the news well, being this yet another dark reminder of her previous incarnation and so she had decided to join the supply delivery mission to check on her emotional status. She was quite aware how much the former dictator still struggled with the guilt and the regret of the actions committed as The Great Uniter, but the Great Uniter was no more and only Kuvira was left to carry the burden of the destruction and the atrocities committed in her name. Korra hoped the metalbender would at least allow herself to receive without qualms the support and trust she was ready to provide her. If Kuvira only knew how much she could always count on that even when she wasn’t ready or willing to forgive herself.

During the moments they had shared together while visiting the station, Korra had found herself many a night consoling an overwhelmed Kuvira crying after being devastated by another fresh round of nightmares. In this state, no trace of the cold, unrelenting enemy she fought and even feared years ago could be found. Shrouded by the complicity of darkness, the Kuvira that grabbed on to her desperately like a drowning man about to go down under the tide was none of that.

The Avatar remembered all too well when it had been her who had been wrecked by years of ominous dreams after being poisoned and depowered, left prisoner of her own weakened body, and debilitated mind and spirit. Inevitably, the short haired woman would end up adding her tears and sobs to those of the metalbender, each woman consoling one another with their comforting closeness against the loneliness and pain of the traumas still lurking underneath the confident grins they offered the world. What they had recently learned to share was a very different kind of intimacy to the one that was engaged in the heat of passion. Each former enemy had laid down their weapons and instead now laid bare open in their most vulnerable state to the other to behold and accept. Kuvira and Korra allowed each other to see and reach each other’s scars, each other’s fears and each other’s pain in their quest to become whole again or at least, to be closer to whole together.

“I don’t think I would have never been able to deal with this without you Korra,” the metalbender had told the Avatar the last time they saw each other after another late night episode of bad dreams, spurring Korra’s protective instinct’s to flare up as she gathered the dark haired woman in her arms in a firm embrace. It was something she found amusing in an ironic kind of way given the many times they had tried to hurt each other in the past. Korra knew that something she couldn’t quite explain nor understand had always compelled her to protect this impulsive, brash, arrogant woman. It happened even if it ran counter to her own survival instincts, as evidenced by her unparalleled display of power facing the Spirit Cannon’s lethal blast to protect the Great Uniter from certain demise. Perhaps it was in the intrinsic nature of the balancing role of the Avatar or maybe it was compelled by the healing power of Raava within her. Or perhaps it was that she just couldn’t bear to see someone so similar to her and yet so broken to be destroyed, as if a part of her would be lost if Kuvira herself was lost and gone forever. Even if the world was willing to give up on her, she just couldn’t.

“Where’s Kuvira?” Avatar Korra had cheerily asked after she arrived at the station and realized the metalbender had not received her as she customarily did but the short haired woman had chalked it to the station’s increased working schedule and how that could account for the unusual absence. It felt off, not having the former captain welcome her warmly and enthusiastically. She missed the glimmer in her emerald eyes that wordlessly conveyed so evidently how genuinely happy and relieved she felt to see her back. Korra admitted she was getting addicted to that heartwarming feeling and as of recently, she was struggling to find more excuses to visit the island seeking that pleasant sensation. When the somber expressions and deep silence were the only responses from the station’s crew, Korra immediately knew something was wrong. A pressure began to set inside her chest, her breathing quickened in dreaded anticipation of what she was about to find out.

“Kuvira never came back from the repairs trip,” replied the veteran radio tech Sammi. Korra could see in his eyes the sleeplessness that spoke of restlessness and worry.

“For how long has she been out?”

“Almost 24 hours. We presume she was caught by the blizzard on her way back.”

“Have the search parties found anything?”

Sammi’s face contorted into an uncomfortable expression. “Avatar Korra…we haven’t launched the search parties yet. The blizzard barely stopped about half an hour ago and we’re still trying to organize it but we’re shortmanned and we can’t just abandon the mission.”

Korra scowled. “You mean to tell me that you haven’t even begun to search for her?” Indignation flashed on the Avatar’s sapphire eyes. She clenched her teeth in an effort to calm her anger but it was quite obvious her patience had run thin. Beside her, Naga whined sensing her owner’s irritated vibes surfacing.

Sammi shook his head. The other crew personnel looked around uncomfortably. None dared look at the Avatar in the eyes.

“Kuvira knew we were working miracles with the little able staff we have left. That’s why she agreed to run the repairs route alone. She’s just not a regular person, she is a soldier. She understands that mission needs go first” the technician added gravely.

The Avatar pinched her nose as she let out a frustrated sigh. Sammi was right. Kuvira would rather endanger herself than allow a mission to be undermined just for her sake. “Why does she have to be so headstrong?” she murmured to herself already knowing the answer.

“Just give me the locations she was supposed to have gone…and get me a rescue kit. I’m going after her myself.”

“Avatar Korra, I….”

“You’d better be ready for when I return. I’m pretty sure I’ll be requiring assistance when I get back. She has been outside for too long without the equipment to spend the night out and much less under a storm. For now go and unload the medical supplies. Spirits know we’ll be using them too soon.”

Once Naga was loaded with the extra equipment, the Avatar went on her way with her loyal companion in search of the missing metalbender. It had been a good choice to have included her polar bear dog again for this visit. Her tracking abilities would be put to a most rigorous test today.

“It will be a challenge girl but I know if there’s someone who can find Kuvira in this environment, that’s you. I’m counting on you Naga.”

When the station was at a prudent distance behind her, Korra finally allowed herself for tears to leave her eyes. Keeping her blue eyed gaze peeled at the open horizon in front of her, Korra murmured inwardly:

“You’d better be using that unyielding stubbornness of yours to work now...I can’t stand losing you now, you idiot!”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes direct references to characters and events narrated on The Path.

Pale polar daylight arrived bringing a much needed respite to Kuvira from the oppressive darkness. Since her close escape from a frozen grave, the former commander had been stumbling her way forwards to a destination unknown. Her near blind traveling had almost faced her with oblivion once again, her feet barely avoiding stepping into the void. A huge crevice lay open treacherously before her hidden by the shadows. At the last second she had managed to avoid it, one booted foot dangling in the air as snow fell down but it had been yet another close call. How astray was she from the way back? She didn’t know and couldn’t even bear to imagine it. The only command clear and understandable inside her tormented mind was to move, to keep moving forward no matter what.

“So, the Great Uniter has lost her way” a voice carried by the wind whistled.

“I…I’m not lost…I just veered a bit off path…” Kuvira managed to mumble with chattering teeth.

“My attack didn’t kill you but my homeland will…how fitting…” the voice replied in smug satisfaction.

“Is that the guard from prison….Irri! What are you doing here?” Panic began to rise from the metalbender’s chest. Her face turned this and that way looking for the face that matched the voice. The guard who had attempted to take her life was supposed to be behind bars in Republic City in the same prison she used to work for. Nothing. Just the vast openness of the polar unknown.

“I’m not here  _ here…  _ You’ve brought me here Spirits know why. Perhaps you’re dying and this is your beleaguered conscience talking to you.”

“I’m not dying!”

“Are you sure?…Then why can you see him? He sure is very dead but you may get to properly meet him soon enough” the imprisoned waterbender replied as a shadowy figure came to her side. The silhouette had the build of a man, tall and strong. As the light began to strip away the shadows over him, Kuvira could see he was dressed in the garb of the Water Tribe. His tanned jaw was obscured by a dark beard.

“Is that…?” the commander inquired.

“Please meet my brother, the one I was trying to avenge. Life sure has moments of poetic justice, don’t you think? The Great Uniter will see her demise in our own homeland.”

Both Irri and the unnamed man smiled at that. That’s when she noticed the bits of flesh and bone that hung from the pummeled left side of his face. The skin around his eye was purple and red and deep gashes that still oozed red ran over his forehead and over his nose. A lifeless blue eye and an empty socket stared at her intently. Kuvira felt queasy at the gruesome sight. Her body bent forward from the waist, her whole frame shaking from the sudden stomach cramps as a bitter liquid burned its way up to her throat and mouth and finally spilled over the snow. Her palms and knees connected to the frozen soil as her pants merged with the wind, the last of the bile had at last voided her stomach.

“He doesn’t look so handsome anymore since that mecha suit got him straight in the head while he tried to cover my escape. Do you know what happens when delicate human flesh meets a blow of metal head on? Well, now you know.” 

“I didn’t mean to do any of this…I didn’t mean to hurt people!” screamed Kuvira.

“Are you sure about that lady captain?” Another voice joined the conversation, one she could barely recognize from her earliest memories as a young leader, back when her army was counted in hundreds and not in thousands of troops.

“You deserved it!” she spewed furiously. “You tormented those villagers! You took the life of that little girl! You didn’t deserve to live!”

The man touched the tip of his long mustache. His thick neck had an open gash. His clothes were drenched in red fluid. “But you seemed to have taken pleasure out of it, didn’t you? You did the deed yourself after all. Walked towards me without a single word in that self-assured stride of yours and with a flick of the wrist plunged that blade deep inside my neck until I choked in my own blood.”

“I was the one who decided your execution. I would have not ordered my guards to do something. I alone decided” the former captain’s voice came out cold and detached, no discernible emotion tinted her words. She was standing up now, arms hanging at her sides with hands balled in fists.

“A walk the talk kind of leader, I love it! How many came after me? Did you personally execute anyone who’d dared contradict you? Anyone who didn’t think like you or didn’t do what you wanted?”

Another Kuvira dressed in a pristine uniform stood inside the control room of a metal behemoth towering over a cosmopolitan city. She had just been given the location of the radio signal from the communication she was just receiving. Her voice had been warm and reassuring in the call, calculated and steeled in her commands to her troops and then the pause. Silence….a long breath drawn in…eyelids closed as a decision was being made. The metallic sounds of the chamber receiving the cannon shell. Her silent commands activating the mechanism that hammered the shell careening from the weapon’s barrel. A blast from the Spirit Weapon made its inevitable way towards a warehouse conveying the choice it had been taken.

She was running now, running away from the voices, running from her own memories. Perhaps the white nothingness ahead could erase all of them. She stopped now, gasping raggedly. Some tears managed to make it out even in her dehydrated state, her voice coming out hoarse in a hysterical laugh.

“It was me who did it, all of it!  _ I _ did it… _ I _ made the decision! It was  _ I _ who pulled the trigger.”

“And you’ve grown to regret it every single waking day since then, don’t you?”

That voice! A voice she could fondly recall since her childhood in Zaofu. The voice that had filled so many of her happiest and proudest memories. The last time she’d heard it was in that fateful day. He had said to her “I love you.” And she’d replied with a lethal wish.

“Does it matter what I think now? For Spirits’ sake Baatar, I tried to kill you! I tried to kill all of you!” The immense guilt that was crushing her inside made her wish for the cold respite of the frozen grave she had escaped from.

“I know Kuvira,” Baatar replied gently. “But you didn’t. We live and so do you.”

“I live but what for…should I be alive after the things I’ve done?”

The engineer looked at her with a serene expression. “You should ask yourself that.”

“I…I  _ want _ to live but don’t know how I can live with this pain and regret and guilt haunting me every day. Is it even possible to remain sane living like this, with these memories and the evidence of what I did staring back all the time?” Her face was buried within her gloved hands.

“That’s something for you to find out but if you want to live, then it means you’ve found something to make the effort of living though the pain worthwhile. Keep that something as your compass until one day you can find within you the power to forgive yourself.”

Emerald eyes peered from her fingers. Had she found something to help her make her through the suffering that is human existence? She couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at the corners of her lips. Perhaps she had found it after all or more precisely, the reason had found her. Her face tilted towards Baatar.

“Thank you…thank you for everything…I’m sorry for what I did to you and maybe one day we can talk again but for real this time.”

Baatar’s mirage did not reply. Instead he simply waved goodbye with a smile on his face.

-oOo-

Sundown arrived and with it the increased intensity of the winds. Her body was almost done shivering by now as if it wasn’t physically possible to continue trembling. With incoming darkness the metalbender could sense another storm was on its way. This time she didn’t have her emergency tent to fight the worst. The blizzard was going to find her out in the open sky with nothing to shelter her. Kuvira walked around looking for something that she could use as covering. A cave, a hole, within the bowels of a mountain but she couldn’t find anything that could resemble any of it. She was fighting hard, the encroaching despair that was mounting inside her by leaps and bounds. She shook her head forcefully. She couldn’t give herself the luxury of wasting this rare moment of clarity and focused purpose if she wanted to come out of this. Despite the relentless torment of her past deeds and the pain of living, she had decided that she wanted to live and had a reason for it.

The howling began in earnest and Kuvira knew she was running out of time. Her mind began searching for something, anything useful, any piece of data that could aid her to extend the lease of her own life. 

“Snow…snow is frozen water but beneath the snow there’s frozen soil. Permafrost. Soil is ground. Earth.”

She had learned with the station’s crew that by this time of the year, the snow was at its thickest and the ground was buried deep underneath until warmer weather would melt the snow enough to allow the soil to be seen for a few months. If only...

Kuvira took out her right glove. Immediately, a piercing sensation like hundreds of tiny needles stabbing her fingers made her wince but she forced herself to ignore the discomfort. She got to her knees and buried her arm deep, as deep as it could closing her eyes, trying to sense the ground underneath the layers of packed snow. Around her, the wall of white was beginning to blanket the sky. The wailing of the wind heralded the arrival of the blizzard at any moment now. She stood up now defiantly in the middle of the storm, her feet planted firmly, eyes closed. She inhaled deeply, her body attempting to gather what remaining shreds strength she had left. She opened her eyes and moved through a stance fighting through the shivers and the gasps and the exhaustion. The wind rattled but the ground underneath Kuvira rattled too. A deep gash opened under her feet like a tear through fabric. She repeated the stance again, concentrating on not wasting a single movement as the wind raged and gusts pushed against her. From under the snow ground began to emerge, layers of soil that were previously hidden under frozen water made their way to the surface. It was enough material, the metalbender concluded as she began to hastily shape it. Her own earthbended surface cave. She allowed herself seconds to smile at her work as another wind gust succeeded in knocking her off her feet. Exhausted, she crawled towards the opening of her human made cavern and from there she could see how the wind blew stronger and louder but her shelter was keeping most of it away from her. She rolled to her back and stared at her earthen ceiling as her sight began to darken and her body pleaded desperately for rest.

“Perhaps I can sleep a little bit now.”

-oOo-

“Spirits, not now!” scowled Korra as she could hear the wind wailing louder now. Dusk was setting and Korra and Naga had been searching for hours for the lost metalbender without avail. The short haired woman feared Kuvira must have been so disoriented that instead of traveling towards the station, she had ended traveling away from it. At least the faithful polar bear dog had latched on to her scent in the air and had been steadfastly tracking it. What they would find at the end of that trail was the thought Korra fought to keep pushed back to the deepest recesses of her mind but right now with the winds increasing and the howl attempting to drive her mad, she needed desperately to concentrate on the task at hand. And then they saw it, the glove. And a little bit further, the sight that made Korra’s blue eyes grow wide in amazement. The igloo shaped earthen canopy that stood over the frozen ground.

“I can’t believe it. She earthbended frozen ground from underneath the snow! Let’s go Naga, we’ve found her and we’ve found shelter too!”

Naga barked and rushed towards the shelter in a race against the blizzard. Korra stood in front of the opening and even with the dim light saw the metalbender lying face up on the ground.

“Kuvira!” she yelled as she improved on the former captain’s hastily built shelter and widened the opening to allow Naga in. Once both she and the polar bear dog were inside, Korra erected a protective wall of ice outside the opening of the improvised surface cave. Still in utter awe at the unrelenting fighting spirit of the metalbender and her resourcefulness, Korra forced herself to focus on the immediate situation. She took her gloves off and made a quick visual assessment of the former Zaofu captain. She sighed in relief to the fact that aside from the glove, she had kept her clothing on. It was known that in some instances of cold injuries, some people feel overheated and shed their own clothes in the thickest of the cold, experiencing a phenomenon known as paradoxical undressing. Her face was pale, her lips were dry and chaffing and her hair was wet. Korra brought her cheek over Kuvira’s nose and mouth and could sense a very faint warmth coming out. She was unconscious and apparently had stopped shivering which wasn’t a good sign. She opened the thick overcoat and her eyes located the opening of the following layer of clothing. As her hands began to work over the zipper to expose the neck, Kuvira began to stir.

“Kuvira…Kuvira talk to me!” pleaded Korra as she placed two fingers over the metalbender’s neck sensing for pulse.

“Korra…?” the metalbender replied hoarsely as she slowly opened her eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to at least say hi before getting my clothes off me?” Kuvira managed to retort with a feeble grin. 

The Avatar stared at Kuvira dumbfounded as color rose over her cheeks.

“What the hell do you think I’m doing!? I’m looking for your pulse you dork! I'm rescuing you! I found you here laying down unconscious. How in spirits can you joke in a situation like this?” stammered Korra utterly frustrated. She noticed that the pulse on her neck was weak. The Avatar let out an exasperated sigh.

“I need to dry off your hair and clothes. You’ve been outside for way too long.”

“I…I didn’t know that…the array, is it working again?”

“You are unbelievable” Korra replied, slightly irritated remembering the conversation with Sammi as she used her airbending to dry the former captain’s hair. “Yes, you did it…you fixed it.”

“I did it? Good” Kuvira replied as a hand absentmindedly went towards her head. Her hair was dry, same as her clothes. She was partially aware that Korra airbended them after removing her heavier coat.

“I will take a quick look at your hands and feet now okay? Don’t move. You’re too weak to move around and your vital signs are weak too. You will have your own giant plushie in Naga. She will keep you warm for tonight.”

The polar bear dog got closer to the metalbender. Kuvira smiled.

“Thank you Naga, I’m really glad to see you.”

“Don’t speak. You need to save your strength. Between the exposure to the elements for almost two days and whatever you did to dig earth out of frozen ground, you are completely spent. I will take care of you now, okay?”

Kuvira nodded as she observed Korra remove her remaining glove and the heavy boots off her feet.

“The spirit water should help you with the frostbite. Your right hand got the worst but you should be better soon.” Korra was soon busy treating the damaged extremities with the healing water and later with clean bandages. The warm sensation was soothing and relaxing, alleviating a little of her deep fatigue and pained flesh. With utmost care, the Avatar offered the former captain small sips of water, more for comfort than hydration. Returning the proper balance of fluids to her body required additional care and supplies from trained medics. Korra hoped that once the storm relented and both had gotten a few hours of proper rest, they could head back to the station. Kuvira opened her eyes again and zeroed in on Korra who was completely focused on assessing and treating her weather-punished body. She remembered the conversation she had with Baatar and smiled.

“Bet you’ve heard this a thousand times but you are so beautiful Korra…” the former captain mumbled half unconsciously. 

Korra couldn’t help but smile at that. “Thank you, it means a lot coming from you but you really need to rest.” She placed her hand over the metalbender’s forehead and brushed aside some of the dark locks.

“I mean it…” mumbled Kuvira with closed eyes and voice enveloped in almost a whisper. “You’re brave and beautiful and caring…no wonder I fell in love with you…”

Korra almost dropped the water canteen she was holding at that moment, her thoughts colliding in a screeching halt.

“What did you just say?” she questioned as wide blue eyes focused on the dark haired woman. She wasn’t even sure if she had heard right. The metalbender had been shifting between consciousness and unconsciousness and was mumbling under her breath and what was barely audible and understandable was said in raspy whispers. Korra stared at the former commander intently, looking for a signal to confirm if what she thought she had heard was real or not but Kuvira was out cold again. Korra noticed that she could not see the subtle yet constant rise and fall of her chest anymore. She placed her ear over Kuvira’s chest and gasped as she realized her heart had stopped beating.

“No no no no…don’t you dare do this to me now!” Korra closed her eyes for an instant attempting to calm herself down while collecting the memories of Katara’s lessons. This one had nothing to do with spirit water but it had saved many Southern Water Tribesmen when they had gone into shock and their vitals crashed just like Kuvira’s now. Korra’s right hand went over the left and began applying pressure in intervals over her breastbone. Between cycles of compressions, she provided breaths and paused momentarily to observe for breathing to begin on its own again.

“You’ve made so far Kuvira, don’t give up now!” the short haired woman said as she continued the compressions. Minutes went by and Kuvira’s heart still wouldn’t beat on its own accord. The Avatar was growing desperate now at the metalbender’s unresponsiveness. Naga whimpered as she watched her owner struggle with the unconscious woman.

“You are not going anywhere until you tell me if what you said it’s true or not!” Korra’s palms’ began to glow as her eyes inadvertently went white and a surge of energy infused the round of compressions, reaching deep into the metalbender’s body until it found her heart. A loud gasp came out of Kuvira’s mouth as Korra’s eyes morphed to blue again. Her ear came over Kuvira’s chest and she could hear a more stable, stronger heartbeat. Korra lifted her head and sighed deeply, her shoulders slumping in relief after the tense moment.

“I thought I had lost you” she said as a long tear made it down her cheek.

“But you brought me back” replied hoarsely Kuvira as she sensed how Korra was hugging her tightly now. Every ache and discomfort and pain were cast aside for the overwhelming sense of relief and safety that enveloped her this very moment surrounded by Korra’s strong arms around her.

“Thank you” she said as a bandaged hand came to caress Korra’s cheek. The Avatar smiled back, realizing that what she’d heard in delirium was instead being said wordlessly through bright green eyes that kept locked with hers until exhaustion won over the battered former commander.

As the Avatar listened to the winds howling on the outside, the blizzard continuing its relentless attack, she prepared to fight the remaining hours of the storm in quiet vigilance of her injured companion. Her back was against Naga for comfort for the long night ahead and Kuvira’s head was carefully placed over her lap as she laid horizontally beside the cozy polar bear dog for warmth. As she watched the metalbender fall in a profound sleep, Korra murmured inwardly as a soft smile curved on her lips:

“I think I too have something to say that you should know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technical Notes:
> 
> On Arctic Soil  
https://www.fws.gov/refuge/arctic/activel.html
> 
> On cold injuries  
https://awls.org/wilderness-survival-tips/hypothermia-wilderness/
> 
> Blizzards  
https://www.nationalgeographic.com.au/videos/47-below/surviving-the-antarctic-blizzard-4316.aspx


	5. Five

Sammi was just finishing his breakfast when he heard the news.

“Avatar Korra is back and she found Kuvira…she’s alive!”

The spoon fell in a loud clatter over the bowl of hot porridge splattering the table with blobs of cereal. The chair fell back unceremoniously as he stood up in a hurry and sprinted towards the door.

“How is she?” the veteran technician inquired nervously. From the moment the Avatar Korra left the station in search of the missing metalbender, he’d been restlessly monitoring radio transmissions and scanning the horizon until it was too dark to see anything. He had been unable to shake off the guilty feeling that he had let down his colleague, former dictator or not. She had taken the job to help them after all and she hadn’t been goaded into it. On the contrary, she had volunteered. He had the feeling that even knowing the worst of her deeds, she wouldn’t be the type to leave a comrade behind.

“The medics have just started fluid therapy and they’re stabilizing her. She’s dehydrated and has been coming in and out of consciousness but she made it” Jin, the burly captain of the garrison replied as they both rushed towards the station’s infirmary. “This one is tough as they claimed,” the captain added with reluctant respect. Sammi nodded and couldn’t help feeling the sense of satisfaction he experienced at that moment. He had built a reputation over the years for being a keen judge of character and it seemed he was again validated in his assessment of the former tyrant. Tough, loyal and always eager to prove herself, especially now when everyone expected the worst from her.

“Don’t forget the fact that she didn’t let us down and fixed the array without our help. Eda would be so proud right now” the technician reminded.

“And we’ve gotten some really valuable information thanks to that. We've got to give her the credit even if she helped create the mess in the first place.”

At the small crowded infirmary, Sammi saw the Avatar talking to the lead doctor. She didn’t seem to be too happy about something the medic had said. Judging by the dark circles under her blue eyes and the occasional yawn that involuntarily escaped her mouth, it appeared that she had barely rested since she went on the rescue mission more than a day ago. The technician soon found Kuvira. She looked very pale in the narrow infirmary bed. Her lips were cracked, her skin was reddish and dry and she still seemed to be breathing with difficulty. From her arm hung the tubing from which the intravenous therapy was being administered. Wrapped up in blankets he couldn’t shake the feeling that she looked so uncharacteristically frail in this state.

“Avatar Korra, where did you find her?” Sammi addressed Korra once she had finished her conversation with the medic. A frown creased on her forehead.

“You work with Kuvira right?'' The short haired woman seemed to remember the man from previous visits and the metalbender was usually assisting him.

“I do.”

“I found her about 15 miles south from the East communications array. She got disoriented after the storm caught her by surprise. Her snowmobile ended up buried under the snow during the blizzard. When I dug it out I had thought the worst had happened but Naga kept tracking her scent so we continued searching and we found her just when another storm was coming down. I improvised shelter to keep us protected until we could make it back.” Korra decided that nobody needed to know that the former captain was now capable of bending frozen soil buried under miles of packed snow. The security advantages of having an earthbender with that ability on a frozen plain suddenly weren’t that many and that would most likely mean another prison for Kuvira, one that wouldn’t allow the relative freedoms she enjoyed now and that aided her in her current recovery and redemption path.

“So she was outdoors without her emergency equipment? I’m amazed she lasted this much!”

“I know. She’s strong but she needs a lot of care now.” Korra’s eyes went to linger for a few moments over the unconscious metalbender before returning to the mustachioed crewmember.

“Listen Sammi, just to let you know, I’m taking her with me back to my dad’s home” Korra said matter-of-factly. It wasn’t a petition, it was a declaration.

The veteran crewmember’s features sobered. “Avatar Korra with all due respect, I’m not sure you have the authority to do that. I want her to get better as much as you do but she’s still…you know…”

“A convict…yes I’m aware of that but your medical staff is already overwhelmed with the sick they have now and she will need a lot of care that I doubt she’ll get here. Her vitals are still weak and I don’t know how long her recovery might take because she’s not used to this environment as we are.”

Sammi stood silent. The Avatar’s arguments were bulletproof but there was still the undeniable issue of rule of law. Kuvira was their responsibility and even the Avatar was supposed to uphold the rules but now the Avatar herself was issuing a challenge and he admitted there wasn’t really anything he could do about it.

Fortunately, the tall, broad figure of Jin came to his aid. At least he wouldn’t have to face the Avatar’s wrath alone.

“Avatar Korra, I heard you want to leave with the prisoner. Is that true?” The military officer was usually serious but amiable but his voice had a hard edge now.

“Yup. Who’s going to stop me?” Korra replied, arms crossed over her chest, the challenge in her posture evident. The captain stared at her intently and the Avatar replied with an intense glare of her own. A tense silence ensued.

“Nobody. I will allow it” the tall man broke the uncomfortable silence with his deep, authoritarian voice.

The small infirmary came into an abrupt silence. Korra tilted her head questioningly.

“Jin, what did you just say?” inquired Sammi confused.

“Avatar Korra is right. Our staff is already working overtime with the sick that we have and Kuvira is no ordinary prisoner. She’s a high profile one and whether we like it or not, she’s under the direct supervision of the Avatar’s father. I will message him letting him know that his daughter will be taking Kuvira to the South Pole for medical treatment. The moment the Avatar leaves the island with the prisoner, the burden of responsibility will fall over her and Chief Tonraq exclusively.”

“My father will honor his commitment to keep Kuvira safe and under proper surveillance.”

“Avatar Korra, I give you a month to get Kuvira back to health. After that, I want her back. I think you are aware that there are other important people who are concerned with the convict’s status and progress under our vigilance. We don’t want to give them reasons to worry, don’t we Avatar?”

“No and I expect confidentiality on your part and your crew’s as well.”

“I already spoke with the medical staff and they have agreed with my decision. For official purposes, the prisoner Kuvira will be in convalescence and in the care of the Blackstone Isle medical crew. Off the record she will be under your care. We will communicate on a daily basis.”

Korra smiled. “It is agreed then. Thank you captain.”

The Avatar extended her gloved hand towards the captain, to which he replied with a firm handshake and a subtle smile perched on his lips. Sammi let out a long sigh of relief.

Moments after the technician and the military officer left to take care of the transfer, Korra went towards the resting Kuvira and delicately took her hand. The metalbender did not open her eyes but her grip tightened around Korra’s hand. The Avatar smiled at the gesture.

“I will take care of you and I promise you will get better soon.”

-oOo-

Kuvira woke up startled with the feeling she had just arisen from a deep, dark void. The first thing she became aware of was the prickly discomfort on her right hand and the slight numbness of her left hand and feet. Her throat felt scratchy and dry and all the muscles in her body ached. Her mind felt cloudy and foggy, her thoughts jumbled in total disarray. The metalbender’s green eyes scanned her surroundings with difficulty as her pupils struggled to adjust to the light.

“Uugh…” she groaned. “Where am I?”

A slobbery lick on her face attempted to provide an answer to her question as the bed sunk to accept the polar bear dog’s heavy weight of her two front paws.

“Naga! So glad to see you too!” She surrounded the polar dog bear’s furry neck and noticed how slowed her reaction was and how weak she felt.

“I know you but I’m not sure I know this place.” Naga barked enthusiastically in reply.

“Wish I could speak dog” Kuvira murmured to herself amused as she sat up and scratched Naga’s ear. This was definitely not her place at Blackstone Isle. The room she made her own at Varrick’s old installation was roomy and very comfortable but this room had a refined, regal style to it that the other one lacked. They shared certain common elements of aesthetic since the decoration was obviously heavily influenced by that of the Southern Water Tribe but whereas her room at the isle had the more typical display of comforts favored by eccentric magnates like the hyperactive inventor, this place evoked a sense of refined elegance coupled with a specific concern for displaying tribal heritage and power. She suddenly realized she wasn’t wearing her outdoors garb but instead had a light blue shirt and pants combination of sleepwear. Then her memory began to put the pieces together. The repairs…the blizzard…her ghosts…Korra…

“Korra!” she gasped. “She found me and she brought me back to the station. She saved my life again.”

The door began to open and Naga sprinted towards it to greet the newcomer.

“Kuvira, thank the Spirits! You’ve finally come back to your senses!” Korra gave a big hug to Naga as she glanced at her, her sapphire eyes filled with tenderness. The metalbender couldn’t explain the sudden urge to cry that was overcoming her. Two long tears slipped past her cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Korra sat down at her side while assessing the former leader with concern.

“You saved me…you rescued me from certain death…” she began to sob now, her chest shuddering as she made an effort to calm herself but the tears kept flowing and her lower lip trembled.

A soothing warmth engulfed her all of a sudden as Korra placed her arms around her, her hand moving slowly up and down her back in a calming motion.

“You know I was only kidding about you turning into a popsicle. You didn’t have to go and turn into a literal one. Of course I had to rescue you if only to remind you of that fact.”

“Now who’s joking inappropriately now?” Kuvira replied as her sobs began to subside, broken by a laugh, her face hidden against the Avatar’s neck. She recalled in a fragment of a memory that she made a teasing joke when Korra found her and the stunned reaction that followed. She couldn’t recall much after that but she had the certainty that the Avatar did not leave her side after that. The short haired woman was caressing her hair now and Kuvira closed her eyes as her hands anchored onto Korra’s strong shoulders firmly, wishing to remain like this for the longest time in safety and peace.

“I’m glad to see you already have sufficient strength to protest. You should be back to your usual cocky self in no time. Katara’s spirit waters did you a lot of good.”

Kuvira abandoned Korra’s arms for a moment as her eyes opened wide.

“Wait..! Did you say Katara as in Avatar Aang’s wife and as in the renowned waterbender?” The former Great Uniter seemed genuinely at awe at the notion of being cared for by a living legend.

“The same one. I brought you home so you could be healed and it was the best thing I did. You were in pretty bad shape when you arrived here. Oh, by the way, you’re at my dad’s palace. The captain of the guards granted you time away from the isle to heal under my dad’s direct supervision. But just between you and me, I was going to take you away anyway permission or no permission. At least the official authorization makes things a bit easier so nobody can think I’ve aided the prisoner to escape” Korra explained with a lopsided grin.

Kuvira’s brain was still attempting to process all the sudden influx of information Korra had dumped on her. Apparently she had been near death when she was rescued so she was taken to the Southern Water Tribe for healing under Katara and now she was at Chief Tonraq’s palace. That most certainly explained the décor and her aches and how weak she still felt. And Korra almost abducted her from her frozen prison.

“Do you realize the amount of trouble you would have gotten yourself into if you had taken me without authorization?” she said sternly. Korra stared at her intently with an emotion she couldn’t decipher. It couldn’t be that….no, that couldn't be, the former captain concluded vehemently. Her own feelings made her see things that weren’t really there. And yet the desperation, the earnestness, it was so real…

“After I crossed the frozen plains to rescue you, do you think I would give a care about what anybody would have thought? Kuvira your heart stopped! You almost died on me!” Now it was Korra’s turn to have her eyes filled with tears, her voice almost breaking.

“Korra I didn’t know…I’m sorry for making you worry like this. I really can’t go on just causing you problems” the metalbender said as her face hung low.

“I worry because I care about you dork, don’t you get it? I…”

“Korra, sweetheart, are you here? Your dad is looking for you.” Korra’s mother Senna entered the open room all of a sudden.

“Mom? Kuvira woke up.” Korra wiped the tears from her face with her arm before her mom could notice them.

“That’s great! We were all so worried you wouldn’t come out of unconsciousness when you were brought here but Katara never doubted you would eventually wake up. Oh, by the way, I’m Senna. I’m Korra’s mom and you already know my husband.”

Kuvira nodded. In that brief instant she realized that the source of the Avatar’s moral strength came from her parents. She was sure that Senna was quite aware of who she was and all the things that she’d done, including attempting to kill her daughter on more than one occasion. Yet here she was addressing her normally and no trace of resentment or anger could be perceived in her gentle demeanor. On the contrary, she felt genuinely greeted. Just as with Korra’s father before, the metalbender was deeply impressed with the Avatar’s progenitors and they inspired sincere respect from her.

Kuvira rose to her feet despite the momentary dizziness that clouded her head. “It’s an honor to meet the mother of the Avatar and the consort of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. I’m at your disposition and words can’t properly convey the profound gratitude I have for you and your family to receive me in my adversity” the metalbender said as she bowed and sat down quickly. It was frustrating to feel so weak.

Senna smiled at Kuvira. “Tonraq was right. You are very smart and polite. And Korra too. She said your stubbornness ensured you wouldn’t die just to spite everybody who wished it on to you.”

Korra snorted while Kuvira blushed and glared at Korra simultaneously. Senna caught the whole scene and smiled inwardly as she approached her daughter.

“Your father was looking for you. Apparently it’s important, something about some reports you were waiting for.”

Korra stood up. “Thank you mom, I’ll be with him in a moment.”

As she readied to leave the room, Korra glanced back. The apparent desperation in her eyes was gone and it had been replaced by a confident glance.

“I’ll see you later Kuvira. Make sure you rest. Once you get better you’ll get a personalized tour of the palace and the South Pole sights courtesy of the Avatar herself. How about that?”

“Sounds wonderful” she replied Korra’s grin with a grateful smile. And as Korra left, Kuvira vowed to return back to health as soon as possible, genuinely excited by the Avatar’s proposal and perhaps she would be given the chance to demonstrate her gratitude to all the people who were giving her with their actions, a sense of hope.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits for flow and style improvements.

After a week of drifting in and out of consciousness, Kuvira woke up and from that moment on, her recovery improved consistently at a pace more accelerated than even she had optimistically expected. Katara’s wisdom was once again proven true. The elderly waterbender had offered an anguished Korra a projected positive prognosis of the metalbender when she took the injured former officer to her care. With both the healing wisdom of Katara and the determined nature of the Earth Kingdom native working in conjunction, the projection became a happy reality. The particular circumstances of her stay at the Southern Water Tribe capitol had imposed certain rules of engagement to her convalescence and so the former Zaofu captain had been limited to remain inside specific areas of the palace at all times. Although she could not see them, she was quite aware that there were guards posted in the periphery of her room making their rounds. They had to be subtle on the execution of this particular duty to avoid warning anyone not in the known of the presence of the notorious war criminal within the premises of the royal palace. After all, she was supposed to be miles away in the middle of the ocean serving her time and not in Harbor City. Now that alertness was regained, she was finally able to communicate to Sammi and Jin on a daily basis, reassuring them that Korra’s and Chief Tonraq’s part of their deal was being honored as agreed and that the month deadline would be fulfilled as expected.

When spending years in solitary confinement inside a small cell, having to remain in the large and rather luxurious interior of her room made the limitations seem insignificant in comparison. Kuvira had a fantastic vantage view of Harbor City from her balcony, plenty material to read in particular Water Tribe history and culture of which admittedly she lacked the knowledge of, company in the guise of Naga who took the liking of staying in her room when Korra wasn’t around, her private bathroom, and enough space for exercise and meditation. The room even had a fireplace, a real one this time, and on many an occasion she had fallen asleep sitting in a comfortable chair in front of the fire with a book over her lap. She had woken up once to Korra comfortably taking the place of her book over her lap with a playful grin. The memory still brought a smile on her face as the gesture had been followed by the Avatar stealing some furtive kisses from the prisoner which soon evolved into an intense makeout session. It took all their collective willpower to put an end to it, mostly Kuvira’s since Korra was already straddling her with hands grabbing the ends of her shirt, the intention of something more involved clearly in mind. The metalbender wasn’t sure whether to laugh or keep her composure as the Avatar looked at her with a disappointed pout hanging from her lips. When knocks on the door reminded them both that dinner was being served, the former captain’s caution was immediately rewarded as she glanced back at Korra with an arched eyebrow and a smug grin. That earned her a playful slap on the shoulder.

Kuvira’s “special” relationship with the Avatar was kept just as secretive as her convalescence at the Southern Water Tribe capitol but the metalbender had the nagging feeling that Korra hadn’t been too successful in hiding from her parents her interest towards her, especially when she could notice the blush creeping up her cheeks whenever she left her quarters after a quick visit. Senna seemed to be particularly perceptive and the former captain had felt her eagle eyed glance over her during the few times she was invited to share an intimate dinner with the family. Her blue eyes scanned her mystified, searching for a reaction from her but years as captain of the guard in Zaofu and later as head of state had taught Kuvira the subtle yet effective art of disguising emotions and real thoughts under a façade of polite cordiality. Korra wasn’t so learned though and would seem flustered when caught dreamily staring at her from across the table by both Senna and Tonraq, who would in turn look at each other with a suspicious expression. Someday she would have to teach the woman how to properly administer her reactions, another lecture she added to her mental list besides dance lessons and the metalbending lessons Korra persistently kept requesting.

This quiet evening, Kuvira took the fortunate opportunity of having a radio on her room to practice some dancing when Korra sneaked inside and stood quietly leaning against a corner for a while. Kuvira turned around and noticed how Korra watched as she swayed and moved to the music. The metalbender approached her and when she took her hand and attempted to have her join her, Korra blushed violently as she shook her head.

“Oh no! I leave the dancing to you.”

“Why? This is a nice piece. It’s slow, you don’t have to do much.”

“I can’t dance Kuvira.”

“You master all four movesets of each element and you’ve played pro-bending. Of course you can. You have the aptitude and the skill to learn whenever you wish to do so.”

Korra mumbled something unintelligible between her teeth and was led reluctantly to join the metalbender as she placed her hands over the Avatar’s waist and began to move with the music’s tempo.

“See? This isn’t too hard. Is nice, isn’t it?”

“Wait until I step on your feet and then you tell me if it is nice.”

Kuvira chuckled and rested her forehead against the Avatar’s.

“I don’t mind, it would be worth it for this moment.”

Korra smiled and managed to survive the song with only stepping over Kuvira’s toes a couple of times. When the voice of the commentator replaced the jazzy music, Korra led the former captain to the balcony.

“Do you see them?” Korra exclaimed as she pointed towards a specific point in the darkened sky. Her front was slightly pressed against Kuvira’s back and she could sense her warm breath against her neck.

“What should I be looking for?” inquired the metalbender following with her glance the Avatar’s arm lifted towards the firmament.

“The spirit lights. They can be seen from here.”

Kuvira’s emerald eyes scanned the deep blue celestial vault until she found a light formation unknown to her.

“Is that it?” she asked Korra as she kept her sights on the floating bright green spectacle contrasting over the blue canvas of the night. “It’s breathtaking. I have never seen something like this before.” Kuvira whispered reverently as if the volume of the voice could disturb the celestial spiritual display somehow.

“I know and that’s why we’re going on a little trip just the two of us. Next week we’ll go see the Southern Portal and if you feel like it, we can cross into the Spirit World.”

“But you know I can’t leave the palace…” Kuvira knew that although the Avatar had proposed the visit, the reality of her situation as an inmate soon loomed. She was still grateful for the gesture though because she knew that coming from Korra it had been a sincere one.

Korra gave her a confident look. “I asked for an exception to be made as a reward for your outstanding work fixing the communications equipment for the station. Right after you fixed it, the station received information about pirates entering our territorial waters. The reason I’ve been away these last days is that I’ve been participating in missions with my dad’s navy and the United Republic to catch these pirates on the suspicion that they intend to acquire former Earth Empire weapons. We caught one of their vessels with a batch of Earth tanks and tomorrow I’ll join General Iroh on a large scale mission.”

“So it’s really happening then…the trafficking near the South Pole. I’m impressed that they’re so bold that they’re trying to replicate the Fifth Nation in their tactics.”

“Yeah, they’ve done their homework and they’ve been hiding well but we hope we’ll get them. They’re the last group we would wish to see armed like that.”

Korra noticed how Kuvira’s expression morphed from pleasant to somber as she kept her glance on the levitating spirits in the sky. The reminder of her past errors lingered over her like a shadowy shroud and the anguish made itself almost palpable in the subtle quiver of her lower lip.

“You can’t keep punishing yourself from what you did wrong before. That’s over and done and unless you can go back in time, there’s no way to undo it, but you are doing something to fix it now.”

“I know Korra but it is not easy. None of this would have happened if I had stayed in Zaofu…”

“And Ba Sing Se would have probably disappeared as we know it. This place, Harbor City had almost disappeared by the time of the Hundred Year War but it had never been a big city to begin with. Just imagine what would have happened to a city like Ba Sing Se if it had been left to be overrun by chaos and bandits? What would have happened if it had been allowed to fall? Chaos has a funny way of spreading once it is given the opportunity to flare. Would Omashu have followed? Each Earth Kingdom province one by one?”

“I don’t know…” the deposed leader replied as she lowered her head.

“What we do know now is that the Earth Kingdom did survive the chaos and it was stabilized. People with good intentions make big mistakes. Kyoshi didn’t mean for the Dai Li to become corrupt and oppressive and yet it happened. And she was a great Avatar! but she still made mistakes. Same with Roku and his friendship with Fire Lord Sozin. You’re no different. You were given a choice and acted based on what you thought was the best option for your country. You have your whole life to analyze what took you from wanting to help your country to become obsessed with absolute power, but that can’t be the only thing you have to live for. You can also do things to demonstrate that you are no longer that dictator. But you can’t let that define you for the rest of your life.”

The Avatar motioned the metalbender to face her as a hand carefully lifted her chin.

“You are not the Great Uniter anymore. You are just you Kuvira.”

Kuvira didn’t want to look into her eyes. She felt unworthy of the warmth and the empathy she could always seem to find in them.

“Why do you keep doing this? Why are you helping me? I’m nothing to you!”

“Because I can and I want to. Isn’t that reason enough for you?” Korra took her hands and felt how they trembled. The Avatar saw the upwards and downwards movement of her shoulders as the metalbender attempted to quiet the rumble that fought to come out raging. At last she dared to face her, the incredulity and insecurity reflected in the pained expression she offered her. The Avatar countered with her own hopeful expression wanting to convey her willingness to help, to care for this woman who somehow meant so much to her now. Kuvira finally relented and sought solace in Korra’s embrace, quietly sobbing against her shoulder.

“I’ll never be able to repay you for this Korra.”

“You don’t have to. Not to me. Just keep doing what you’ve been doing so far and that should be enough.”

Kuvira released the short haired woman displaying a soft smile and a more relaxed countenance on her features.

“I would like to go back…to the Spirit World.”

“I’m so glad to hear that. You should be totally recovered by the time I return from the mission. Oh, and don’t neglect your meditation sessions while I’m gone. I might have two left feet but you too can improve in your spirituality. Sometimes I’m not sure if you are meditating or sleeping although sometimes it’s easy to tell because you snore...loudly.”

“Yes  _ Sifu _ Korra. It won’t happen again.” Kuvira bowed with a grin and Korra snorted in response, gathering the metalbender into her arms.

“I should be going now. I’ll see you in a few.”

Kuvira didn’t reply. Instead she placed her hands on Korra’s cheeks and kissed her deeply. The short haired woman replied eagerly until she separated to gather her breath and stared at her with a big grin on her face. Kuvira was sure Senna would interrogate the wits out of Korra if she saw her leaving her room with the big, dorky grin still perched on her face.

“To the Spirit World then. Perhaps there I will have the courage to say what I feel.”


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for additional content.

Kuvira now understood why they had left the palace at the break of the Antarctic dawn. Not only did it allow for them to slip outside the massive complex mostly unnoticed aided by the cover of darkness, the actual voyage from Harbor City to where the Spirit Portal was situated was expected to take them most of the morning. That sunrise Naga woke her up and after she threw some clothes on, a guard guided her where the Avatar was waiting for her with breakfast hot and ready and their gear already prepared. The fact that they were roughly the same height and build came very handy on this occasion. Aside from what she was wearing when she was transported for treatment, her clothes were back at Blackstone Isle so she had no choice but to borrow some of Korra’s for the occasion. With the heavy hood of the overcoat over her head, it was very difficult to discern the identity of the wearer and her dark hair was conveniently hidden from view.

It was a long trek but Kuvira’s enthusiasm kept growing the closer they got to the portal. She pushed the tiredness that was already manifesting in her still healing muscles to the back of her mind when she glimpsed a better view of the spirit entryway and realized how different in color this one was from the one in downtown Republic City with its yellow green glow. It almost was noon when they paused for lunch at the outskirts of the frozen forest. From there, the bright blue column that sprang from the ground towards the infinite sky was visible to the naked eye providing a dramatic backdrop to their improvised picnic.

Traveling with the Avatar provided its own conveniences in the guise of camping duties dealt with ease, observed the former captain. Building a fire to cook their meal had taken mere seconds instead of minutes or even hours as it had been her experience during her initial long travels across the Earth Kingdom on the unification campaign before the Maglev train improved their quality of life significantly. The ability proved more than just convenient when Korra found her hypothermic and with frostbitten limbs on the desolate frozen plain miles away from the station. The waterbended spirit water and the firebended heated water that the Avatar used to treat her frozen extremities prevented what could have been the inevitable loss of toes and fingers. She stared at her hands in front of the campfire and imagined what it would have been like to have lost digits, perhaps her whole hand. The mere thought made her shiver.

“I didn’t know each portal had their own particular color. For some reason I thought they all looked the same” Kuvira admitted as she finished her broiled fish.

“All three portals access the Spirit World but each one has its own unique appearance. The one at the North Pole is bright red while its twin in the South as you can see is blue. The one at Republic City does have a difference and it’s that it does not lead to the plains you will see today.” Korra explained as she tossed some fish remains towards Naga which she captured happily in mid-air.

“Are you ready to continue?” the Avatar inquired as she observed the metalbender finish her midday meal. “We’re almost there.”

Kuvira stood up and adjusted her backpack. “I’m ready.” The former captain observed amusedly how quickly Korra disposed of the campfire with a short spray of frozen water.

“I didn’t realize how useful it is to have the Avatar with you to deal with the rigors of outdoor travel until now.”

Korra grinned. This was the first time Kuvira had traveled with her and she found her amazement refreshing. “Quite helpful don’t you think? But I’ll admit that even after mastering all four elements I feel there’s so much more I wish I could do and learn. I mean, Mako controls electricity and Bolin has that cool lava bending thing going on, and I’m still trying to figure out how the hell you bended frozen soil. Next thing I know you’re bending platinum and we’re all screwed up!”

Kuvira laughed so hard that a tear escaped the corner of her eye and felt the sides of her face ache. Korra soon was giggling too.

“Now I’ll admit that’s a really scary thing if I say so myself” replied the dark haired woman after she regained her composure.

“Metalbending is a pretty specialized skill in and of itself for earthbenders and I think it’s gone past any expectations Toph Beifong might have had when she learned it. I don’t know if platinum can really be bended or not, but to figure it out it would take endless hours of practice and plenty of trial and error. I have lots of time but unfortunately or perhaps fortunately to you, I don’t have the resources so I don’t think you should really worry that I become a platinum bender anytime soon,” the metalbender explained with a smirk.

“But even in these circumstances you’re still testing your limits and it is a good thing you are. It saved your life.” Korra replied as she absentmindedly levitated a snowball over her palm.

“ _ You _ saved my life Korra but I’ll admit it feels really good to know that it is still possible to outdo one’s own perceived limitations” the former captain admitted. Being imprisoned meant the end of her life as a bender and as much as the physical incarceration had hurt, the certainty that she would no longer be able to use her ability freely, an extension and expression of who she was, had devastated her mentally and emotionally even more. Barely in her twenties and she was already condemned to be truncated, her limits no longer to be explored and surpassed. A part of her had been condemned to death in life.

“You’ve got to teach me that! I can’t get stuck with only one specialty” exclaimed Korra eagerly.

“Easy there...who’s to say that it was just something possible under extreme circumstances? I don’t think I would be able to repeat it. Besides why bother with frozen earth when you have all the water you might need here?”

“I dunno…you’re right…but it still sounds cool.” The snowball Korra was holding disintegrated over Kuvira in a shower of smaller snowflakes in a display of her current frustration.

“I think you’re good with what you have so far” the former captain offered a side glance and proceeded to wipe the snow off her coat.

Moments later they were finally crossing the frozen forest until they were faced head on with the South Pole Spirit Portal right in the middle of the petrified woods.

“Here it is. The Spirit Portal I reopened during Harmonic Convergence.”

Kuvira was at a loss of words. Even from the distance she could sense the power emanating from the portal. Goosebumps formed on her arms as she remembered how it felt to be inside the Spirit World albeit briefly. How privileged she had been to have been transported to this other dimension instead of having every single atom of her body vaporized by the spirit energy weapon. How in the world Baatar and she deluded themselves to believe they could actually control the power from these arcane sources, it was something the present she couldn’t fathom to understand. The metalbender spun to her right to see Korra with her sight fixed on the portal and tried to make sense of the words she had just casually said. She opened the South Pole portal, a feat that no other Avatar had performed in centuries and that now connected both tribes after decades of internal strife between them. Kuvira shook her head as she smiled inwardly in disbelief of her own past self. To think she had the nerve to face this woman, going as far as to challenge her to a fight. She must have been utterly mad, drunk in her own hubris and arrogance and self-delusion. The sense of her own frail mortality again loomed over her recalling the countless times she should have perished and yet she had survived. But why? Why had she survived?

Korra brought her back from her reflection with a hand over her shoulder.

“Are you ready to do this?”

The former captain nodded as she observed how Korra disappeared inside the aura of blue light. Gathering a deep breath, Kuvira directed her steps towards the column with the shimmering sapphire light and instants later, she too was engulfed by it as she was transported to the Spirit World.

-oOo-

“I’m really proud of you. You actually completed the meditation session without falling asleep!”

Closed lids opened to reveal dark green orbs that marveled at the sights presented in front of them, the most majestic being the Tree of Time. When she had closed them, the view had been even more majestic with Korra meditating serenely inside the huge opening of the ancient tree. Kuvira opted to stay a prudent distance to engage in her own spiritual exercise. She wasn’t sure she was spiritually ready or even worthy enough to sit at the tree but just being in its awe inspiring presence felt more than enough for her.

The former captain smiled as she clutched the hand that was offered in front of her and followed the Avatar in a brief trek across the vividly imaginative home of the spirits. The landscape from this corner of the Spirit World was somewhat different from the one she had found herself years ago, with the imposing presence of the Tree of Time being its most dominating landmark. Beyond the plain she could see giant mountains with peaks hid by multicolored clouds and flying spirits and all sorts of ethereal creatures. Her current situation and the time constraints it imposed limited the amount of exploring they could do but just being able to cross to this side was more than a fulfilling and unforgettable experience for her. Her mind felt clearer than it had been in ages and her spirit was at ease. Even if it was a momentary respite from her tormented mind and burdened soul, it felt gratifying to feel at peace with oneself.

“How you like it so far?” the Avatar inquired with honest curiosity as she led the metalbender to a tranquil valley. A stream ran softly undisturbed across the vale.

“It’s beautiful and meditating here is so different. I felt I was able to actually attune my spirit to what I believe it should be. I don’t know how to describe it but deep inside myself I feel lighter.”

Korra sat down near the stream and motioned the dark haired woman to do the same. Their backpacks now rested against a tall tree and Korra’s fingers went to trace circles on the clear, cool water.

“Kuvira…” the Avatar called. Her blue gaze was lost amidst the lush foliage and the colossal mountain range beyond.

The metalbender directed her glance towards Korra. She had been distracted by a group of flying rabbit-like spirit creatures that seemed to have arrived lured by the Avatar’s presence. 

“Aha..?”

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you but I couldn’t find the right moment and I don’t think I’ll have a better opportunity than this.”

Kuvira nodded and stared in expectant silence. Korra was fidgeting and a reddish hue seemed to have colored her cheeks. She coughed as if to queue herself.

“When I found you, you said many things when you were coming in and out of consciousness. I know that you don’t remember most of what happened and that you were unwell to the point of delirium. But there’s something you said that stuck with me and I’ve been thinking about it ever since the rescue." Korra’s eyes were now fixed on her, concern painted on the blue orbs. 

“What did I say that disturbed you so much?” Kuvira enquired with trepidation. Had she hurt Korra with her words? What did she say? Anxiety began to creep in as nervous breathing took over her previous relaxed state.

The Avatar took a deep breath. “Kuvira…you said that I was beautiful and that I was brave and caring and that’s why you fell in love with me.”

Kuvira inhaled sharply. Her unconscious mind had unloaded her deeply guarded secret when it feared she was at the end of her existence and it was now in the open. Ironically, it was a relief because she had been struggling to gather the courage to talk. She had searched for the right moment and the right words to confess what she kept locked inside her heart. It wasn’t necessary anymore. She knew.

“That’s the truth, all of it. I was meaning to tell you but like you said, it was hard to find the right moment and I wasn’t sure if I had the right to tell you.” A sigh escaped her lips. “But now you know.” 

In a hesitant whisper the admission finally surfaced. “Korra, I love you. I...I didn’t mean this to happen but…”

Kuvira wasn’t sure when it happened but Korra was right beside her now, her fingers trailing gently the outline of her jawline, her eyes bright and smiling.

“You don’t have to apologize for what you feel” she said with a soft and reassuring voice.

The specters of guilt of her own perceived unworthiness, of the fear of being hurt that built so many protective walls around her heart reared their ugly heads. “Korra, you shouldn’t feel obligated to continue our arrangement if you’re not comfortable anymore. I understand.” She couldn’t pretend for Korra to react to something she wasn't able to correspond. Kuvira had steeled herself mentally for this moment but there was no pretending. Nothing could have prepared her for the moment she would have to renounce the small piece of joy she had found for herself.

Korra stared at her in disbelief. “You don’t understand anything! I’ve tried to tell you before but something always came in the way but Kuvira, I love you too. I know exactly what you feel when you say you didn’t mean this to happen but here we are. It happened.”

“Do you regret it? Do you regret that you feel this for me?” The metalbender dreaded to hear the answer. Her hands balled into fists over her lap.

Korra placed both hands over her shoulders as if to remind the dark haired woman that she was still there.

“If I did then I would be regretting a part of myself for existing. Don’t you see? When you said you were in love with me even in delirium it gave such a joy I just couldn’t believe it…but then your heart stopped beating and I had to revive you…and I think I inadvertently used energy bending to shock your heart…” The Avatar rambled recalling the pained desperation of those moments.

The metalbender opened her eyes wide as she brought a hand over her heart. That would explain the sharp pain she had for days on her chest and the strange buzzing sensation flowing through her veins.

“Don’t look at me like that! You were dying and I was desperate to bring you back. I needed to know if you felt the same as I did…” the Avatar exclaimed.

“And you did it. You brought me back.” At last, a shy smile dared to tug at the corners of the dark haired woman’s lips.

“And you Kuvira, what do you think?” the Avatar inquired expectantly.

Kuvira ran her thumbs across Korra’s tanned cheeks. The words struggled to come out but not out of pain or dread but by the elation that built inside her chest, bright and warm and soothing. It’s cleansing light chased her ghosts and her fears away.

“I don’t think I deserve it but I’m glad it’s happening,” the distinctive low voice was drenched in emotion. Green eyes shimmered brightly at the one who meant so much for her and was giving her a reason to hope, to live.

“Me too.” Korra replied and without any other words, gathered her close in a firm embrace that banished the hesitation lodged inside Kuvira’s heart.

-oOo-

The journey back was a quiet one as each traveler was still processing what had taken place at the Spirit World. But what wasn’t being said by words it was demonstrated by small gestures and glances overflowing with sentiment. They arrived just in time for dinner and both Tonraq and Senna sensed something meaningful had taken place between the former enemies as they chatted normally about their trip but the glimpses exchanged conveyed a deeper emotion they had not perceived in previous occasions. Kuvira took the opportunity to retire from the table earlier when Korra commented she wished to speak with her parents alone after dinner. She had a premonition of what the topic of conversation would probably be discussed.

After an invigorating shower, the metalbender changed into her pajamas and was ready to settle for a quiet evening with a book in front of the fireplace when she noticed the bundle of outdoor clothing over a small couch. She should probably return it to her owner but wasn’t sure if she should bother Korra at night or if the task could wait until the morning. She opted to return the clothes earlier rather than later since it gave her the opportunity to give her a good night kiss. After all that had been revealed and said today, it was the least she could do.

Kuvira was walking down the ice decorated hall when she encountered the Avatar walking towards her direction.

“I was just looking for your room to return your gear.”

Korra’s face brightened with a wide grin. “You are very considerate. Follow me.”

“Where you going to visit me?” the metalbender asked playfully.

“In fact I was. I was going to invite you to a hot drink but since you’ve met me halfway, you saved me half a walk.”

“I was expecting to see at least a guard when I left. Where are they?” the metalbender scanned her surroundings but could not glimpse a guard near.

“They are still close but you won’t have one stuck to your heels everytime you leave your room. You will be able to move more freely within the premises for the time you have left here.”

“I wonder if that has something to do with the conversation you had with Tonraq and Senna after dinner.”

Korra opened a door and gestured to Kuvira to enter. “It might…” the Avatar admitted sheepishly. “Here, let me help you with this” she said as she took the bundle and placed it in a laundry basket.

“So, I assume they know something is going on between us?”

Korra sat down in front of a small table and Kuvira followed suit. Two teacups and a ceramic teapot were placed at the table and Korra served the steaming tea.

“They do” she said as she sipped from a teacup. “They were already suspecting something because you know I’m no good at keeping a neutral face. They’re glad I finally decided to be honest because they were worried about the implications for the Avatar to be romantically associated with a former dictator. When I told them that you had already given me the speech about my public image since day one, they were relieved.”

“I’m pretty sure they aren’t thrilled that their daughter has suddenly taken a fancy for the Great Uniter” the former captain commented sardonically as she savored her tea. The relaxing warmth felt good after a long day in the outdoors.

“Yeah…something like that. They initially told me I was losing my mind and that was taking my interest in your rehabilitation to the extreme. Then I told them about the things we’ve talked about and how you kept silent for my sake and that it took for you to almost die to say something. I think that changed their minds. They weren’t too judgmental of you to begin with and the time you’ve been here has allowed them to know you better.” Korra’s free hand went to cover Kuvira’s. The former commander clasped it firmly.

“You have great parents, not that I’m an expert on the subject but they care a lot about you.”

Korra smiled wistfully. “They do. They’ve always been by my side.”

“I’d better make sure you’re always happy then” the former captain said with a sudden reflexive expression.

“Why?”

“Because if I piss you off, your dad is going to banish me to the worst prison in existence in all the four nations.”

Korra guffawed loudly at that. Once she had calmed down, she invited the metalbender to sit on her lap. Kuvira eagerly traded her chair and moments later she was sitting down over the Avatar’s thighs with arms linked around her neck staring at her lovingly.

“So captain, your priority is to keep me happy, isn’t it?” Korra inquired as she surrounded the metalbender’s waist.

Kuvira grinned and nodded, brushing aside a strand of hair over the Avatar’s forehead.

Korra’s face moved towards the former captain’s fingers seeking their softness against her skin. An impish smile materialized on her lips.

“I was thinking, if you are well enough to retake your exercise routine and for a long hike to the Spirit Portal, I think you should be healthy enough for other activities.” Her blue eyes had the very mischievous glint that would send shivers down Kuvira’s spine.

“What do you have in mind Avatar Korra?” inquired Kuvira sensing the jolt of anticipation run through her veins. A heady feeling made her inhale deeply. 

“Hmmm, something like this…” The short haired woman captured the metalbender’s mouth with her own in a long awaited kiss. When they broke for air, the former captain whispered seductively with deep voice against the Avatar’s ear:

“Missed me?”

“You have no idea” Korra replied earnestly, barely repressing a moan. Her hands managed to sneak underneath the metalbender’s pajama top, caressing her strong back.

Kuvira brought their lips back together for another deep kiss pressing her body as close to Korra’s as the current position allowed, her hands firmly anchored in Korra’s shoulders. The Avatar reluctantly paused and murmurred hotly against the metalbender’s lips:

“Stay with me tonight.”

Kuvira locked eyes with Korra’s and saw in their reflection the same passion and need she felt at that moment. There was only one correct answer to her request.

“I won’t say no to that.”


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, time to raise the rating. Sexual situations follow. Minor edits.

Kuvira was very much aware she wasn’t in her room. Everything about it evidenced it was Korra’s. From the scattered Pro-Bending magazines from Republic City scattered over her desk to the framed pictures with family and friends and the newspaper covers featuring her heroic deeds. She remembered seeing herself in one cover with her Earth Empire uniform in handcuffs with Korra on one side and Lin and Su on the other. Not her best picture, she mused inwardly and it definitely wasn’t her best moment. But what made this place undoubtedly Korra’s was her warm essence impregnating every corner of the room. Every inch of the soft sheets felt as if they kept an imprint of her and the pillowcase had the scent of her favorite shampoo. Just surrounded by her blankets and the knowledge that this was her space made her feel comforted and safe. 

The room’s owner reminded her that she was very much there in the flesh and a moan came unbidden from her lips. Korra’s hands trailed her way downwards beginning from her collarbones, tracing the outer curve of her breasts until they stopped to study her toned abdominal muscles. The assessment was punctuated with a dip of the tip of her tongue inside her navel. Kuvira’s hands were ruffling the Avatar’s soft brown hair, the gesture one of total approval of the direction her lover was taking. Now Korra’s mouth was exploring her abdomen in more detail and the metalbender’s back arched in silent offering. Korra accepted the offer with delight as she ran her tongue in long, wet strokes as the former captain sighed her appreciation to the sensual caress.

Kuvira opened her eyes lazily, capturing the sight of Korra moving tantalizingly lower as the pang of need pulsed more insistently now demanding to be sated. Korra’s eyes lifted and met hers. The usually gentle blue seemed as dark and wild as the open sea beckoning Kuvira to drown in its depths and she drew in a sharp breath. Korra’s eyes had revealed what was about to come and her head tilted back against the pillow in restless anticipation. She would have probably missed this hadn’t Korra stopped her from turning off the lights. Force of habit for the former dictator which she hadn’t completely shed. Strong hands came over her thighs parting them as a soft tanned cheek grazed the interior of one, then the opposite. Kuvira shuddered as Korra’s fingers grazed the sensitive skin below her belly, ushering a moan to escape from the Avatar’s mouth in delighted acknowledgment of her lover’s pleasure. The metalbender’s hips rocked and the Avatar replied without hesitation and soon her attentive ministrations had Kuvira breathing hard between ragged gasps.

For an instant, the metalbender challenged herself to remember when it had been the last time she had been so literally and figuratively open to another person and she couldn’t come out with an answer. Not even with her fiancée as their moments of passion were shrouded in complicit darkness and a sense of rushed urgency to satisfy the need. Kuvira had realized on her solitary nights in prison that she’d kept her Great Uniter persona even with Baatar and it reflected in all aspects of her life, even the intimate ones. With Korra however, she had allowed her access to her innermost true self. Kuvira was completely exposed and yet she never felt more secure as she did when she was surrounded by Korra’s arms, covered by her kisses, driven mad with lust by her touch until she inexorably came undone writhing in ecstasy under her. With a whimper the thoughts soon vacated her conscience, her body and mind unraveling under her lover’s renewed assault. Spirits, the things she was doing to her!

“Korra..!...I need you…!...I…”Kuvira pulled Korra's hair tightly, rocking her hips upwards, the need unbearable now. Korra groaned in response as she eagerly filled the void that tormented Kuvira with skilled fingers. The Avatar's mouth claimed hers in a possessive, almost feral gesture with the commander’s taste still fresh on her lips. Kuvira broke the kiss with a long moan as the quickened rocking of her hips was met in sync beat by beat by Korra, the primal rhythm about to reach its crescendo.

“Korra!” Kuvira shouted, the sudden force of the release catching her by surprise. She coiled around the Avatar with ragged breaths as the intense pleasure overwhelmed her to utter submission.

Once the tremors had subsided, Kuvira’s head went to rest comfortably over Korra’s shoulder, the Avatar caressing the tousled dark hair that fell against her back. Its sight had never failed to inflame her passions and this instance hadn’t been the exception. The former commander relaxed in close proximity of the short haired bender, their legs intertwined beneath the sheets. A contented sigh left the metalbender’s lips as she engaged in the simple yet never boring activity of watching Korra as she watched her in turn.

Kuvira was never one to easily admit weakness least of all to herself. For the longest time, weakness was akin to failure and she could not admit failure either. That changed when she was imprisoned for her own faults and it was during long introspective sessions in her cell that she became aware of one weakness she had acquired: Korra. From the moment she found herself surrounded by the Avatar’s arms in the Spirit World to that shocking afternoon inside her prison cell when Korra’s lips brushed her cheek, the short haired bender was slowly but surely becoming her weakness.

The former military leader was acutely aware of her own physical attractiveness but had largely avoided being vain about it. That didn’t mean she was oblivious to the effect her beauty had on others and from her early days as a dancer to her tenure as Earth Empire commander, she had quickly understood it could serve as a tool to her own advantage. She was accustomed to be complimented on her striking appearance but took the adulation with caution in the belief that behind the flattery lurked other intentions. That’s why she had been so stunned by her own reaction to Korra’s honest and spontaneous appraisal on their first intimate encounter.

“I knew you were pretty but wow…Kuvira you’re gorgeous!” the Avatar had said with genuine admiration once she had disposed of her clothes. Her eyes seemed to be drinking her up and just with that, her customary bravado was suddenly disarmed and demolished by the short haired bender’s enthusiastic remarks. The metalbender felt color rise to her cheeks and when Korra inquired with concern about her reaction, she responded in equal honesty:

“I don’t know…it’s just that it is you who’s telling me this and that makes all the difference in the world.”

And Kuvira had to finally concede that her weakness, her Achilles heel was Korra and she couldn’t have asked for a better one.

“I should take you hiking more often” the Avatar commented with a lazy grin, enjoying the way emerald eyes kept focused solely on her.

A blush crossed Kuvira’s face, her voice filled with utter contentment. “I really missed you.”

“I could tell” Korra couldn’t stop grinning. The notion of having the former Great Uniter in her bed brought in her a curious sense of wicked accomplishment.

“You are really enjoying this!” the metalbender replied with mock annoyance noticing the almost permanent grin that was plastered across Korra’s beautiful face.

“Oh, you can tell! Of course I’m enjoying it! Do you know how hard it is to fluster you commander?”

“You seem to be getting the hang of it rather quickly,” Kuvira replied, musing on how Korra had demonstrated that ability with surprising consistency.

“I’m a quick learner” the Avatar affirmed boastfully and there it was, the lopsided confident smile that endeared Kuvira so much and filled her with a warm and fluttery feeling inside her chest. But she also enjoyed messing with Korra’s cocksure swagger and she knew exactly what to do to put an end to the boasting. Just when Korra was about to say something else, a pillow landed squarely on her face.

“Hey!” Korra grabbed the offending pillow from her face and sat up quickly as she readied an airbending stance.

“No bending!” yelled Kuvira who had moved to the opposite corner of the bed. She was already armed with another soft missile.

“Pfff, as if I needed to” the Avatar exclaimed as she threw the pillow to which the former captain evaded gracefully.

“You’re out of ammo” retorted Kuvira with a celebratory grin of her own.“Hey, that’s cheating!” she said as the pillow was pushed towards Korra by a gust of wind.

“And what are you going to do about it?” the Avatar challenged as she grabbed the pillow and was ready for another throw.

As reply, Kuvira gracefully lunged towards Korra tackling her. Hands went over Korra’s shoulders and her knees pinned her arms against her body.

“Gotcha!”

“Okay, you’ve got me” conceded the Avatar smiling. “Come, let me tell you something.”

Kuvira offered her a suspicious glance but lowered her head so it was closer to Korra’s.

“Keep grinning like that and you won’t be able to sleep for the rest of the night.” If only the former captain realized how devastating her smile could be to one Avatar Korra. It had quickly become her favorite sight, the way the curving of her lips reached her eyes and made the forest green gleam.

“Is that a challenge or an invitation?” the metalbender replied with an arched eyebrow and a lopsided grin, the lilt in her voice a whispered seduction.

Korra’s heart skipped a beat and she already had a good idea of what she was going to do to ensure she would wake up to that smile. 

Blue eyes darkened invitingly. “Why don’t you come here and find out?”

Kuvira chuckled as she threw herself into Korra’s open arms. And as promised, the metalbender wasn’t allowed to sleep for the rest of the night and neither was the Avatar.


	9. Nine

The sentry never saw it coming. After a quick and precise blow at the base of the skull, the pirate blacked out instantly not knowing what it had hit him. Opal swiftly tied him up and dragged him to a corner where he would not be easily found.

“One down, like a hundred more to go” the short haired airbender muttered inwardly. Opal glanced sideways and when she was sufficiently assured nobody had noticed her arrival, she extended her arm towards the open sea holding a flashlight. The red light blinked in an alternating sequence, barely visible at close range but noticeable enough in the darkness. Another flickering light from the darkness below replied to her with its own sequence.

“Good. They’ve got the message.” She brought the map out again. “Next sentry is on this side of the stern.” Another figure dropped beside her shielded by the cover of the shadows of the moonless night.

“Great job Opal!” exclaimed Bumi excitedly as he offered an approving glance at the defeated buccaneer.

“Thanks but you should really lower your voice if you don’t want to blow our cover” the girl replied with a hush.

Apparently the warning came too late as a searchlight from outside the main deck scanned every surface of the deck until it focused on the two of them. Angry voices began barking orders and in response, threats and fire and water attacks were launched towards them.

Opal sighed. “So much for stealth and the element of surprise.” Her remark fell on deaf ears because the former United Republic Forces officer rushed head on towards the incoming pirates. With a powerful gust of wind he incapacitated the searchlight and the two airbenders were temporarily out of sight from the attackers.

“C’mon Opal, there’s plenty for the two of us!” he added as he uttered a shrill battle yell.

“That’s exactly what I was afraid of” the short haired airbender remarked, avoiding with agile moves a volley of ice shards which stuck on the place she had been standing mere seconds ago.

“Bumi, expecting to have all the fun for yourself?” the grinning face of the Avatar greeted Opal as she swooped over the airbenders in her glider landing gracefully beside them.

Bumi was laughing as he sent a group of attackers overboard. “Hey Korra, glad you could join us.”

“I wasn’t going to let you two have all the fun” the Avatar replied as she repelled a speeding harpoon tossed by one of the outlaws. The edge of the weapon bended unto itself until it became an amorphous blob of metal that dropped to the floor with a loud clank.

The faces of the swarming attackers showed a flash of recognition and fear as they realized the identity of the third invader. For a moment they stood still looking at each other waiting for someone to make the first move until a muscled man began to holler shoving out with his large arms his hesitant companions out of his way as he launched a barrage of fire attacks. The Avatar replied by raising an ice shield in front of him which he melted with a cackle. The instant the wall disappeared he found himself encased on an ice block his mouth open in a befuddled expression. The morale of his comrades dropped like lead and some began to scatter as they searched frantically for hiding places. Some lifeboats were dropped in a hurry but the yells from below seemed to indicate that their escape plans had been rudely intercepted.

“Look out!” The bright voice of Bolin alerted the combatants as they made their advance through the swarm of attackers pouring through every available door and compartment of the vessel. “They are bringing out the mechas!”

Not too soon the earthbender had said this that a mecha emerged behind Bolin. From his backpack he hurled earthen discs aimed against the metallic contraption’s head, the discs smashing loudly against it. Before it could counterattack, two thick metal cables wrapped around its limbs and with a powerful tug, the robot came down backwards with so much force the floor shook. Two figures rushed towards the fallen contraption and with steel edges attached to their forearms, they opened the mecha’s head, revealing an utterly panicked outlaw inside.

“Don’t even try to stand up or this will open you up like a can of tuna,” Chief Lin Beifong growled at the terrorized bandit as she displayed the sharpened edge. Before she could witness his reaction, her companion suddenly dove towards her and both met the deck floor in a prone position as the sound of a speeding cable from a metal arm swooshed over their heads. The mystery warrior leaped to her feet quickly. Grinding her teeth due to the effort, she metalbended the fallen mecha hurling it towards the new mechanical attacker. The two contraptions clashed against each other and before either could react, they found themselves tied up tightly by cables as the sound of the operating mechanism breaking from within prompted screams of panic from their operators.

“They shouldn’t be able to drive them now…they’re busted from the inside,” the low voice of the female Southern Water Tribe warrior told her companions.

“Let’s go and do the same with the others before they get a chance to bring them here,” Chief Beifong replied as she carefully studied the unidentified fighter.

An hour later, a ship from the United Republic forces was retrieving the last of the pirates from the ship as sailors and officers from the Navy replaced the corsairs at the helm of the seized vessel.

“I think this has to be one of our most successful seizures so far General Iroh,” Avatar Korra told the dark haired man in the red uniform of the United Republic Forces.

“Indeed. This vessel was packed to the brim with tanks and mechas. We intercepted the potential buyers as they were sailing on the way to the rendezvous place for the transaction. I believe we have avoided the transfer of five heavy tanks with munitions and almost two platoons of mecha suits with this operation” the general said with a mixture of satisfaction and relief in his voice.

“We got a bit off track from our original plans but we still managed to complete the objective,” the eldest Beifong sister remarked as she offered a steeled stare at Bumi. The former United Republic Forces officer decided to ignore Lin’s snide remark and instead decided to busy himself aiding in the transfer of the detained pirates.

“Don’t be too hard on him Aunt Lin,” Opal replied. “His military experience was useful this time around. He knew exactly where the fuel cargo hold for the mechas was. They never stood a chance to prep them in time to fight us.”

“These pirates were overconfident and it showed,” commented the female fighter as she stood behind the group leaning against the rail, arms crossed over her chest.

General Iroh scanned left and right searching for the voice’s owner. Something in her tone seemed to trigger his memories as he tried to identify the voice but his mental process was suddenly interrupted by one of his subordinates.

“Sir, all prisoners are on board and our crew has control of the boat. We’re ready to move.”

“You should be moving out too Avatar Korra. I believe your group awaits transport back to Republic City at Blackstone Isle.”

The brown haired bender nodded. “That is correct. Thank you again for your support General. Hopefully we’ll get all of these traffickers and finally recover all the stolen Earth Empire armament.”

The United Republic Forces commander saluted sharply and proceeded to board their vessel. Team Avatar followed their example as they boarded their ship. The Southern Water Tribe Navy ship crew greeted them and Bumi proceeded to keep them thoroughly entertained, narrating the events in pulse pounding detail while the rest of the team members directed their steps towards their cabins.

“I don’t know you guys but I’m starving! I’ll check what they have on the mess hall,” announced Bolin cheerily.

“But you’re always hungry,” commented Opal rolling her eyes but nonetheless, she followed the earthbender as they disappeared through a door.

“If you find something good let me know,” replied Korra. She could use an after mission snack too.

“I’ll be at the bridge sending my report. I’ll meet with you later,” announced Lin.

“Okay, I’ll be at my cabin. Great job everyone!” the Avatar congratulated her team as she disappeared through one of the ships’ corridors. When Korra opened the door to her cabin, the mystery fighter was washing the remains of blue and gray war paint from her face.

“You did an amazing job but that was a close one with Iroh. I think if he hadn’t been interrupted, he would have found you out.”

“I didn’t realize my voice was so distinctive and I don’t remember interacting with General Iroh that much to believe he could recognize it,” Kuvira said as she dried her face with a towel. “I think between your outfit and the paint, the ‘confuse and confound’ part of the mission was a resounding success” she added pointing at her garments. Her outfit was almost identical to Korra’s and their similar height and build enhanced their resemblance at first glance and under dim light.

“It might have even been more successful hadn’t Bumi blew our cover. Your suggestion of using quick surgical stealth attacks was really good. I’m pretty sure many of the pirates thought that there were two Avatars attacking simultaneously,” Korra grinned as she stood beside the metalbender. By wearing the same style of clothes and with the former captain’s hair fixed on the Southern Water Tribe style, it really made for a confusing image. The face war paint served to obscure the fact that the eyes were the wrong color for a Water Tribe native.

“The pirates had the numbers advantage but stealth is always an asset if you know how to use it. It served well to neutralize the sentries and to allow us access to the vessel without being detected.”

Korra was watching attentively the former Zaofu captain with a grin.

“What?” Inquired Kuvira with an arched eyebrow.

“You really enjoyed this, didn’t you?”

The metalbender smiled back at the Avatar. She was not wrong. Being in the thick of the action awoke dormant instincts and stirred memories of past campaigns where she had been always in the front lines leading her troops.

“I did, very much in fact.” It had been a while since I joined a fight, a real one” the former captain said, eyes still displaying the exhilaration of the challenge.

“You did pretty good considering it was your first time working with Team Avatar since the Red Lotus almost abducted me,” Korra reminded her.

“I’m just relieved that my presence wasn’t distracting enough to derail our mission.”

“Bolin and the others were a bit apprehensive at first but I think they are coming around after they saw what it was like to have you on our side instead of at the opposite side. I’m pretty glad that’s the case. You are a tough cookie to beat.” Korra sat down as she observed the metalbender clean up the remaining paint and fix her hair up a bun.

Kuvira offered a side glance as he finished fixing her hair in front of a small mirror. “You are no lightweight either. I think Bolin and Opal and even Bumi might be warming up to me but I’m not sure about Lin.”

“After what you did tonight, I think even Lin will have no other choice but to recognize that you have changed.”

“I hope so but at least the fact that I’ve been able to talk more or less normally with Opal and Bolin is a good start” the Avatar observed as she glanced at the metalbender with a crooked grin.

“Now what?” inquired the former captain, her curiosity utterly piqued by Korra’s amused expression.

“I liked your disguise. It had a Fire Lord Zuko Blue Spirit kind of vibe” she replied with a wide smile.

“I must say that the fact that your nation’s warriors use war paint came extremely convenient for this,” Kuvira retorted with a small smile of her own.

“I wouldn’t mind if you kept that look for future missions.”

“Wait, are you serious? Do you really want me to join another mission?”

Korra stood up and rested her hands over the dark haired woman. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re a master metalbender and even without bending you are a ferocious fighter and your intimate knowledge of the weakness of the weapons makes you a great asset.”

Kuvira was still assimilating the proposal, unable to conceal her enthusiasm. “Thank you! That’s actually well-reasoned. I also hope you wanted me to join because you’ve enjoyed my company," she added as she pushed a strand of brown hair from Korra’s forehead.

“That too of course” the Avatar replied, taking the opportunity to delight on the metalbender’s genuine excitement. She too had enjoyed this opportunity to actually test their combined skills on the same objective and the results spoke for themselves. She couldn’t wait for the next chance to test their battle mettle together and at the same time, furthering the cause in favor of a more lenient sentence for the fallen dictator. Korra placed a quick peck over Kuvira’s lips and said:

“Want to see if Bolin left us something to eat at the mess hall?”

The metalbender offered Korra a bright smile. “Sure, it should be nice to share a meal with old friends again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this respite from the angst with a little bit of action and adventure. I must say I really had fun with this, especially having on the same picture and on the same side Lin and Kuvira. And Bumi! But fear not angst fans, more drama awaits our tale.


	10. Ten

The team was finishing their morning meal when Chief Lin Beifong found them at Blackstone Isle station’s mess hall. They had arrived after midnight following their successful mission and now they were eagerly awaiting the airlift that would return them to Republic City. After stealing a fresh cup of hot black tea from Bumi’s hands, she sat down with the group, her expression somewhat frustrated.

“So, I suggest all of you get ready to enjoy cold and snow and ice for longer than we had initially planned. Our ride back home got sidetracked and it will be arriving in two days instead of today.”

“But we’ve got nothing to do here,” observed Bolin clearly disappointed. Opal glanced at the earthbender sitting beside her as she mirrored a similar emotion on her bright green eyes.

“Yeah, there’s only this place and that old lighthouse at the far side of the island. And have I mentioned how cold it is outside?!” added Bumi with crossed arms and a grimace on his face.

“You certainly don’t seem to take after your mom on the cold loving side eh?” retorted Korra directing a smirk at Katara’s eldest son.

“Exploring the lighthouse doesn’t seem like a bad idea. It does have a great view of the harbor,” suggested Opal attempting to look for the bright side of the unexpected situation.

“It does look like it could be a very romantic spot,” Korra leaned towards Opal with a wink. Present circumstances prevented her from mentioning how she had found out the fact by personal experience but the memory made her smile inwardly. Bolin and Opal exchanged a hopeful glance.

“Well if you’re going somewhere then I’m going too. I don’t want to get stuck here all the time,” complained the elder airbender with a huff.

Opal offered Bumi a side glance while Bolin’s hands went over his head dramatically. “Guess we’ll have to scrap the romance out of the trip,” the short haired girl mumbled.

“Don’t worry Opal, we’ll find someplace to have a nice picnic like we had planned when we’ve returned even if it might be a frozen one,” offered Bolin as he held his girlfriend’s hands.

“I might know of a place that might serve you for your plans that happens to be nice and not located on an iceberg. I’m pretty sure you will like it,” suggested Korra. “And no Bumi, you will not be included but you can join the station maintenance crew on their site visits. They might even have a spare snowmobile for you.”

“Now that I like. Count me in!” the former military commander exclaimed.

“I owe you one big time Korra!” the dark haired earthbender said as he gave her a very effusive hug. The Avatar chuckled at that.

“I think you guys have already done so by not giving Kuvira such a hard time. I know this hasn’t been easy to any of you but I think this has been the best way to prove her improvement. It really means a lot to her and to me too.”

“Speaking of the devil, where is she?” inquired Lin with an arched eyebrow. Bumi stared at the now empty teacup in front of Lin dismayed.

“The moment we arrived she reported to the captain of the guards and then to her team here to receive her new orders,” replied Korra. She had been there when a yawning Jin had received them when Kuvira insisted on reporting to him personally. As the captain confirmed that their agreement had been duly honored and the earthbender was back with a clean bill of health and eager to work, he saluted Korra respectfully and offered a polite nod to Kuvira. The Avatar understood that she could count with his steadfast loyalty from then on.

“From what I’ve talked with her team leader, they’re really glad to have them back,” added Korra as she cleaned her bowl of porridge.

“She does seem to be doing much better than the last time we talked. In fact, I’ve seen more of the Kuvira I knew from home in these past hours than in the last years and it makes me feel hopeful for the future. ” Opal observed with a subtle smile.

“Yeah, she’s behaving nicer and not threatening, at least with me. I remember when she used to be more accessible before she got all obsessed with power and the spirit vines and all the other bad stuff,” added Bolin.

“There has certainly been progress. She’s not the same person I escorted to prison but forgiveness for what she’s done does not come easy,” conceded Chief Beifong. Her attention suddenly turned to the man approaching them at a quick pace from across the mess hall.

“Avatar Korra, I’m so glad to see you!” the gravelly voice said as he shook Korra’s hand vigorously.

“Hey Sammi, I’m glad to see you too!” The Avatar greeted the veteran crewmember warmly. “Is Kuvira already working with you guys?”

“Since Eda returned, the boss gave her time to properly move back in but she should be back on duty for the afternoon shift. It’s a slower shift so it should help her ease into the job again.”

“You guys have been tracking the pirates, right?” questioned Bumi, his attention suddenly piqued.

“Yeah. I’ve been told that you had quite the successful fishing expedition last night,” replied Sammi.

“Fishing? What is he talking about?” Bolin seemed confused. Lin’s eyebrows scrunched.

“Geez, to think you are one of my police officers…yes, we had a very successful mission. Thank you for your assistance. Every piece of intelligence gathered by this station really makes a lot of difference out on the field.”

The rugged technician straightened his back, his face turning serious. “Thank you Chief Beifong. It really means a lot to our guys to know their work is appreciated. I was just informed you will stay back for a couple of extra days so anything your group might need, please let me know. We don’t have that many amenities but we’re a friendly lot.”

“Thank you for that Sammi. For the time being I think Bumi here might join one of your site visits if you don’t mind.” Korra replied.

“Not at all! Follow me. We’ll make a round of the sites in the afternoon. If you need gear, our guys will set you up. We’re not expecting blizzards so it should be an uneventful trip.”

Bumi beamed at the crewmember and shook his hand profusely. "Count on me to protect you from any dangers seen and unseen" the airbender announced in a dramatic tone as he followed Sammi on his way out.

“Lin, Bolin and I will be contacting Tenzin and Mako to let them know of the change of plans,” Opal said as she stood up.

“Alright, just don’t go wandering around outside without letting any of us know.”

As Bolin and Opal made their way towards the door, Korra also readied to depart when Lin approached her.

“I would like to speak with Kuvira apart from the group if you don’t mind.”

Korra offered her a quizzical look. “Sure, in fact I was on my way to see her. I have a good idea where she is now.”

-oOo-

The sound of the left shoulder joint cracking echoed through the hangar as Kuvira completed her stretching exercises and readied to begin her routine. An old canvas covered biplane and an odd assortment of work tables and boxes were stored on the mostly empty and abandoned space. She had found the unused hangar on her exploration of the complex and saw on the enclosure an opportunity to turn it into a makeshift gym for indoor training. The sound of an adjacent door opening alerted her, her raven black braid swaying on her back.

“I knew you would be here” Korra grinned as she advanced towards the metalbender. “It’s a nice setting you’ve prepared on this place,” the Avatar offered as she glanced at the cables suspended from a sturdy metal frame and the mat on the floor. The frame wasn’t there the last time she had been on the island but she knew of the place and the plans the former dancer had for it.

“Nothing to brag about but it serves the purpose,” the metalbender replied with a satisfied smile of her own. She was about to embrace Korra when a subtle gesture from the brown haired woman dissuaded her to do so. Instead, she placed her hands behind her back.

“I might drop in here to exercise too whenever I’m around. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not Avatar Korra,” the former captain replied with a wink.

“I might give it a test run too before I leave this place if you don’t mind either.” Republic City’s Chief of Police Lin Beifong entered the hangar with long strides. Lin’s eyes gave an approving look to the steel frame and the assortment of cables that hung from it.

“Hi Lin. How do you like the site of my exile so far?” the metalbender greeted the eldest Beifong sibling.

“It is certainly exactly how it was described but much colder and isolated. At least it appears you get to be productive in this place which is something you would have never been able to do in prison. I think we made the right decision transferring you here,” commented Lin. Just having to work outdoors in minus zero temperatures and braving cold winds and blizzards seemed like punishment enough for someone who wasn’t used to this environment like the deposed dictator, the police chief mused inwardly.

“I agree Lin. I like doing something although this place has already taught me a harsh lesson about not underestimating its perils. Ironically, I might have been safer behind bars but I still prefer the challenge, danger and all.” The former Zaofu captain directed a grateful glance at Korra who offered a warm smile in return.

The police chief leaned against the grounded biplane. “I told Korra I wanted to talk to you away from the others. This won’t take me long. I still have to complete my reports and Mako should be filling me up with the latest incidents from the city in the afternoon.”

Kuvira put on the jacket she had left with her towel over the mat. Even inside the hangar, the cold would seep inside and usually she would not perceive it during the exercise routine. For a conversation though, her sleeveless shirt wasn’t enough to shield her from the low temperatures.

“Okay, how can I help you?”

“I think that it is no secret that although I’ve made the effort to maintain an open mind regarding your situation, I was apprehensive about having you join our mission. One thing was to allow you a chance to reform while still complying with your sentence and another much different was trusting you enough to accept you in our team. I must say that your performance last night seems to have proved me wrong. In this case, I don’t mind being proven wrong because it means your efforts are true.”

“Lin, I don’t know what to say to that…”the former commander replied, struggling to find the correct words as she assimilated the shock of what had been said. 

“We fought hard and dirty in the past but that doesn’t mean that should prevent me from thanking you for what you did last night. If you hadn’t intervened with that mecha, I wouldn’t be still in one piece.”

“I owe you and Opal and all of you a lot. What I did is the least I could do,” the metalbender replied with a slight tremble on her voice. The armament seized was still from the Earth Empire she led and enabled to grow beyond its real defense needs.

Chief Beifong noticed the inner struggle in the deposed dictator’s countenance. Her tone softened. “I know but I still wanted to tell you. I hope we get the chance to repeat the experience.”

“See? Even Lin agrees that you are a good fit for the team” Korra added enthusiastically.

“Thank you, really. It means a lot to me.” Kuvira conveyed her thanks on the glance she offered the eldest Beifong sister.

Lin straightened up and shook the dust off her black uniform. “Well, I gotta go. See you at lunch Korra.”

When the Chief departed, Korra approached the metalbender and engulfed her in her arms in a firm embrace.

“I think we’re doing a pretty good job with your rehabilitation so far, don’t you think?” commented the brown haired woman as she slid fingers down Kuvira’s dark braid.

“None of it wouldn’t have happened without you,” the former captain replied, her forehead resting against Korra’s shoulder.

Korra released Kuvira and stared at her with an enigmatic grin. “I want to try something. Meet me at the indoor garden at Varrick’s place once you’re done here.” She placed a kiss on her cheek just below her beauty mark and turned on her heels quickly disappearing through the door. Kuvira fixed her glance at her in an almost dreamlike state wondering what new surprise the Avatar was concocting for her. 


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating increased due to sexual content. Additional material from publication date added.

When Kuvira arrived at the indoor garden she noticed that not only Korra was already there but she was ready sitting down in her meditation posture. That gave her an additional clue on what her plan could be although the specifics still eluded her, but she was going to find out soon enough. Upon noticing the metalbender enter the compound, Korra’s blue eyes brightened amiably.

“Glad you could make it. Come, sit down,” the short haired woman instructed as she motioned to the empty spot beside her. The former captain followed suit and sat down and immediately proceeded to cross her legs in lotus position.

“Before I forget it because I sort of already made the commitment, would you mind if Bolin and Opal visit the garden while they’re here? They had a picnic planned for their return to Republic City but with the delay, they didn’t want to cancel it so I offered this place as an alternative.”

“No, not at all. This place is not mine to begin with, I just make use of it because it’s available. I think they’ve earned their quiet time together as much as we have,” Kuvira replied. “Besides, you’ve already sold the place so it’s not like I can say no all of a sudden and be the bad guy here. That’s kind of the least thing I would like to do given my situation and present reputation,” she added as she arched an eyebrow knowingly at Korra.

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be a good idea but I had to ask anyway. Besides, they make such a cute couple so I couldn’t help myself trying to help somehow.”

“Chalk another great deed to The Avatar then?” the metalbender grinned and Korra chuckled at that.

“Now to what I really came here to do. I wanted to try a little experiment with you. After our visit to the Southern Spirit Portal, I wondered if you could learn to travel spiritually into it. You’ve already been in the Spirit realm twice and you’ve improved significantly in your meditations since you’ve been training with me so this would be the next challenge. I don’t expect you to be successful from the first attempt but while I’m here, I wanted to teach how to try to get there. I mean, if Zaheer is able to do it from his imprisonment I don’t see why you could not do it too.”

Kuvira seemed intrigued enough by the concept and judging by the expression on her face, she was apparently already engaged in analyzing the different possibilities of this new task.

“Do you think I could do it? I mean, I do think I’ve gotten better at this but that’s a big leap, to access the Spirit World remotely, and I’ve never been much of a spiritual person to begin with. I might be too tethered to the earth and the physical world for that.”

Korra cocked an eyebrow as she placed a hand over the metalbender’s shoulder. “I’ll give you motivation. We can meet there when I’m away in case I might not be able to drop by here as much as I would like.”

The former captain’s eyes lightened. “I really like the sound of that, and you’re probably right about not being able to see each other as frequently as we might like. I expect you to be very busy with the stolen weapons situation and the Earth Kingdom’s current political landscape.” Even with the ongoing elections, the situation with the more reactionary factions was proving to be more complicated than expected and in some provinces tensions were beginning to arise. Opal had filled her in on the latest events from their nation on the trip to Blackstone Isle. Kuvira concluded that Korra didn’t disclose any of this because probably she didn’t want to worry her and she could concentrate instead on her rehabilitation, but the fact was that she was still very much interested in her country’s current developments. Perhaps in the future she could be able to do something good for her country again.

The Avatar took her hand now and clasped it firmly. “That’s why I want to try this. It should also help you find the peace and serenity you need to continue your inner healing process. You’ve seen that even the people hurt by your past actions are willing to give you another chance, but you need to be willing to give yourself that chance.”

“Okay” the metalbender nodded as she lifted Korra’s hand and brushed Korra’s fingers against her lips before releasing it. “I’m ready. You lead the way.”

Moments later, both women were sunk in deep meditation, the soothing voice of Korra keeping Kuvira in a semiconscious state as she concentrated as much in her words as in her voice to guide her into the Spirit World.

“Pick one place, one particular detail or you might even concentrate on an emotion that you feel has a strong attachment to the spirit world. Use that as your beacon, your guidepost to go inside. You will center all your attention into that focus point. If you already have your point selected, tell me what it is so I can make it there too.”

“I think I have it,” replied the metalbender. “The valley with the stream where we stopped by on our visit to the Southern Portal.”

Upon hearing that, Korra could not stop herself from smiling. They had confessed what they felt to each other in that place. It made all the sense in the world that Kuvira felt a strong emotional bond to that particular place. She did too.

“I know exactly the place. I will go there now and if we are successful in our exercise, I should be seeing you at the other side. Don’t try to hurry yourself, this is not a race. Just try to get into the correct mind and spiritual state and if you achieve that state, you will find yourself crossing over. I’ll be seeing you there. I love you!”

Korra’s silence after that informed the former captain that she had successfully made it to the Spirit World. It was her turn now. She took a deep breath and focused all her attention into that specific location and allowed herself to have the memory of the exhilarating joy she felt when Korra reciprocated her feelings serve as the emotional and spiritual thread back to that destination. Time ceased to exist and the only sound she perceived was the beating of her own heart. Her mind’s eye appeared to have been inundated in a palette of shades of blue (gentle blue like her eyes she pondered to herself). An odd sense of weightlessness seemed to have taken over her body and Kuvira felt as if she could float above the solid surface. A bright light radiated pleasant heat as a soft, soothing warmth caressed her face even though she knew that the Antarctic sun shone bright yet provided little if any heat. The metalbender was seeing more colors now and unusual shapes and tall peaks and lush vegetation and the sound of water captured her attention. 

“You’ve made it!” exclaimed happily Korra as she extended a hand towards Kuvira. Since when she had been laying down?

“Am I at the Spirit realm?”

“Yes, look around…You did it, you really did it!”

Kuvira’s emerald glance found the familiar sights from her visit through the Southern Portal. The mountain range, the thick trees, the stream. Her fingertips made concentric circles when she touched the shimmering surface. She could feel the water and yet she knew she wasn’t there in the flesh. She was indeed transported again but in spirit on this instance into this otherworldly realm.

“I’m so proud of you! I knew you had the potential but you’ve outdone yourself.” The Avatar couldn’t contain her satisfaction. “And having a  _ sifu _ like me doesn’t hurt either” she added smugly.

“I don’t know for how long I can stay here. I feel a little woozy.”

“That’s okay, it’s your first time after all but the important thing is that we can now meet in this place and I don’t expect a lot of people bumping in on us here.”

“Hmm, you have a point there. In fact, there was something I wanted to do when you left that I can do freely now.”

“Really, and what is it?” inquired smilingly the brown haired bender.

“Give you the proper response to the last thing you said.” Kuvira surrounded her waist as she locked her eyes with Korra’s. Shimmering blue eyes were expectantly staring at her.

Her mouth neared the Avatar’s ear as she savored each syllable mentally before enunciating them. “I love you too” Kuvira whispered, the iron clad certainty of her feelings engulfing the brief yet profound phrase. The Avatar closed her eyes for a moment allowing the meaning and the bright, exhilarating feeling that accompanied it to wash over her, overwhelming her heart with indescribable joy.

Korra opened her eyes and grinned.

“I guess that worked nicely too as a motivator” she replied and soon after she was locking lips with the metalbender. When she pulled back, she offered Kuvira a challenge with a wink:

“Race you back! I love you!”

-oOo-

Time marched inexorably forward and Team Avatar found themselves enjoying a pleasant evening meal as they prepared for their last night at the station. Everybody had managed to keep themselves busy even in the remote, isolated island and each member took the opportunity of the communal meal to share their experiences with the others. On his trip to the communications arrays with the maintenance crew, Bumi was fortunate enough to see a group of otter penguins nearby and attempted to frolic with them but the end result was that unfortunately, the penguins fled instead at the sight of the bearded and nearly frantic man.

Bolin and Opal got to enjoy their scheduled picnic at the indoor garden after all, marveling at Varrick’s extravagances but at the same time they felt grateful for the opportunity to enjoy them. The next day they trekked the surrounding areas riding Kuvira’s assigned snowmobile and went sightseeing to the old lighthouse unencumbered by extraneous company. Hours later, judging by the intense blush on Opal’s cheeks and Bolin’s huge grin, the single digit temperature hadn’t been a deterrent to their torrid romance, facts that an amused Korra certainly didn’t miss upon their return to the station. Even the customarily severe Chief of Police managed to steal some time away from her busy work schedule and got to test Kuvira’s makeshift rig with vigor and zeal and even humored Korra a little with a metalbending lesson after her workout session.

The presence of the unusual and valued group of visitors motivated the veteran technician Sammi to share some of his very sought-after homemade mulled wine as he regaled the group with some tales of his own. He seemed particularly entranced by the tough, no nonsense Republic City chief as he took extreme care that her mug was never empty for too long. Korra was pleased with the cheery atmosphere but couldn’t help but miss the presence of the former Zaofu captain who was presently on duty assisting on miscellaneous tasks around the station. She wasn’t sure when she would be able to return and the impending separation was already weighting over her mood. She was savoring a mug of the hot sweet drink listening to Bumi’s and Sammi’s tall tales when a middle aged woman made a beeline towards her as she bestowed the mustachioed technician a hard glare.

“So now you’ve decided to share some of your special wine eh? You’d better pour me a cup before I go back to work, you cheap whale-walrus!”

“Eda! How could I deny our esteemed visitors a taste of my family recipe?” the now pink cheeked technician replied cheerily as he began pouring some of the remaining beverage to his coworker. “What brings you here?”

She took the mug and upon tasting it, softened her countenance towards the veteran technician. “I’m just here to relay a message but I’m glad I did. This is just what I needed to finish my work shift. Avatar Korra, may I have a quick word with you?” the woman said as she moved away from the group followed by the brown haired bender.

“Sure, how can I be of assistance?”

“Kuvira sends a message. She will be finishing her shift at midnight and she requested that if possible, to save her a bit of Sammi’s special wine. You might have to hurry up for that last bit before it’s all gone” the technician added with a grin.

“Thank you! I’ll do just that.” The woman left the group humming happily as she enjoyed her unexpected treat and Korra joined the group with her spirits lifted by the message. Hours later as everybody split and went to their respective rooms, Korra directed her steps towards Varrick’s compound with a mug as per the request and readied to wait for the former captain to finish her shift in her room. She plopped unceremoniously over the loveseat and decided to take a nap until the metalbender returned.

-oOo-

“Now this is what I call a beautiful sight,” the husky voice of Kuvira wheedled the short haired bender out of her sleep. Once her shift had ended, the metalbender had rushed to her quarters as she knew Korra would already be there. Anticipation elicited a heady sensation that seemed to push far away the tiredness and sleep to the back of her mind. All that mattered now was the woman in front of her. Her thick jacket was slung over a chair and her boots rested beside the door.

“Hey” Korra replied with one eye opening and a big yawn. “How was work today?” the Avatar added as she sat up and allowed space for the metalbender to join her. She shook her head in an attempt to tame the unruly locks of soft short hair that evidenced her slumber.

“Uneventful and Eda seemed very pleased that I asked her the favor. At first she wasn’t too receptive to the idea of sacrificing minutes of her break to give you the message but Sammi’s mulled wine definitely turned her opinion around. She seemed very happy to work the night shift today” the former captain commented with an amused smile. The concept wasn’t alien to her. In fact, many a time after a particularly challenging moment as she pushed relentlessly towards unification, she had allowed her troops many chances to wind down and relax with a hearty homemade meal and a spirited drink in tow. The simple gestures worked wonders on their morale and unit cohesion and the resulting loyalty was displayed until the very end of the Empire, when they were willing to break her out even from the Avatar’s own hands upon her rendition.

“You suspected he was going to treat us?”

“Of course! Haven’t you noticed the dreamy face he puts whenever Lin is around?”

Korra’s features arranged into a pensive expression. “Now that you mention it it’s true! No wonder he’s been quite the host these past days. Lin, you rascal! I think I might have some blackmail material on my hands,” Korra added with a chuckle.

“So how was the famous wine? Did you save some for me?”

“I managed to refill my cup while Sammi was busy staring at Lin. It’s in the kitchen.”

Kuvira picked up the mug and when she returned she extended it towards Korra with a smirk.

“Would you do me the honors?”

“Don’t get used to it, I’m not your heating device,” she complained but proceeded to heat up the cup just the same.

“I think you are precisely that” Kuvira retorted with a seductive lilt on her voice. After a few seconds, Korra blinked rapidly finally catching the meaning of the double entendre. Her cheeks acquired a cute red hue the metalbender noticed with a smug look while she enjoyed the hot drink.

“Want some?” she offered tilting her head to the side.

“Sure, that stuff is actually good. No wonder the old dog won’t share it.”

Kuvira offered Korra a mischievous look as she proceeded to drink from her mug and immediately claimed the Avatar’s lips. The taste of the sweet drink blended nicely with Kuvira’s own, noticed Korra as she circled her arms around the former captain’s neck and let herself be swept into the alluring caress. She could get used to this quite rapidly she added inwardly as she delineated the metalbender’s soft lips with the tip of her tongue.

“Thanks for sharing,” the brown haired bender whispered against Kuvira’s face when she pulled away.

“My pleasure always,” she replied with the throaty quality in her voice that made Korra’s heart skip a beat. The raven haired bender downed the remains of the drink and stood up.

“I really need a shower,” Kuvira announced as she offered a provocative glance at Korra.

“Uhm, okay” the Avatar blinked and mumbled somewhat confused.

The metalbender arched a dark eyebrow inquiringly. Perhaps a more direct approach was required to convey her meaning to the Avatar. “I’m in a sharing mood tonight if you haven’t noticed so I certainly won’t mind the company, if you catch my drift.”

Sapphire eyes opened wide in acknowledgment and seconds later the sound of boots hitting the ground was heard. It seemed that the more direct approach conveyed the message quite effectively. Kuvira did the same with her socks and walked towards the bathroom in a steady pace followed closely by the Avatar.

“I almost thought you didn’t understand,” lamented Kuvira as she proceeded to undress unhurriedly the short haired woman. After wearing variations of Korra’s outfit herself, her fingers were familiarized with the layout of the clothes and undid the assortment of buttons and straps with ease, the pieces of clothing pooling at her feet. Her glance would linger momentarily over each segment of newly unveiled tanned surface eliciting appreciative whispers from her. 

“Sorry, I was still a bit sleepy but I’m fully awake now,” Korra replied apologetically as she returned the gesture to the metalbender while placing light pecks over her neck and jaw. Kuvira aimed her arm towards the shower and with a quick flex of her wrist the shower handle moved clockwise and a spray of hot water erupted from the shower head. Soon the bathroom was covered in steam.

“I think it’s too hot,” observed Korra as she mimicked the former captain’s sequence and the handles adjusted until the water no longer came out steaming hot.

“Nice metalbending there Avatar,” Kuvira congratulated the short haired woman as she entered the shower extending her hands at Korra invitingly.

“I have a good teacher,” replied Korra grinning as she held her hands and followed the former commander under the warm spray of water. With another slight move of her hand, Korra adjusted the shower head so the spray would hit them at a slight angle rather than directly over their heads.

“Since you’ve treated me with the wine, I have a treat for you. Turn around.” Kuvira declared as she vigorously lathered her hands with an aromatic soap.

“Hmm, that smells really good. What is it?” the Avatar’s head turned to the side attempting to catch a glimpse of the source of the pleasant scent, its rich, verdant accents filling the shower.

“My own contraband from Ba Sing Se’s upper ring,” the former leader replied in a complicit tone. “It took me months to finally procure it but it is worth the effort.”

“How did you do it? You’re not flush with money anymore as far as I know,” Korra observed as the metalbender began to cover every surface of her lean body with the aromatic lather eliciting contented sighs from her lips.

“Nope, not a single yuan in my name after my assets were seized by the United Republic but here I can build and craft and that’s exactly what I did. I have been told that many spouses have appreciated very much the gift of metal flowers from their significant others. My services in exchange of some well-placed favors and a good amount of patience did the trick quite nicely. The package arrived while we were away at Harbor City” the former ruler informed with a satisfied smile.

“Can’t quit certain luxuries from your head of state days?” Korra had turned around now and was facing her with a crooked grin.

“Hey, a girl is entitled to appreciate the finer things of life even if they’re harder to acquire. Besides, you’ve got to admit that it feels and smells amazing. And wait until you try the lotion and the perfume,” the metalbender replied as she finished applying a soapy coat over Korra’s toned arms.

“I will have to do just that. My turn,” announced the Avatar as she took the soap away from Kuvira’s hands and proceeded to replicate the former captain’s treatment of her. Her hair had acquired a deeper shade of black under the water and it emphasized the green of her eyes even more. But it was more than just the effect of the water that made the emeralds shimmer in delight. Kuvira seemed truly happy.

“Do you like it?” breathed Kuvira as she sensed how Korra’s fingers appeared to have delayed playfully over her stomach.

“This is really nice,” admitted Korra with a mischievous intonation that was not lost on the former captain. Once she finished, she returned the fine handcrafted soap to the former officer’s hands. “I have no problems whatsoever with your side ventures as long as you promise you will share the results with me.”

“Hmm, I think I can live with those terms,” replied the metalbender as she surrounded the short haired woman’s waist and took her lips with her own. The uninterrupted flow of water over their faces provided its own unique challenge in maintaining the contact but that didn’t deter them in the least from pursuing each other’s lips and the idea to waterbend the spray crossed briefly Korra’s mind until Kuvira’s voice took her out of her trail of thoughts.

“Turn around,” she commanded with such intensity that the Avatar had no other choice but to comply. The low voice was silken and enticing and it made her draw in a sharp breath as she turned on her heels. As soon as her back faced the former leader, she realized that Kuvira had closed the handles almost as an afterthought. Before Korra could utter a word, Kuvira initiated a thorough and relentless exploration with her mouth from Korra’s neck and leisurely traced her shoulder blades. Soft lips caressed every inch of exposed skin following the path initiated minutes ago with the soap but with a much different intent now. Korra closed her eyes taking in the subtle yet increasingly arousing sensation building within her. Her heartbeat quickened as her breath escaped in shallow bursts. The metalbender’s hands weren’t idle in the least, having joined soft lips in mapping the short haired woman’s body with exquisite detail running a trail downwards and upwards again without facing forward. Korra felt how Kuvira’s firm breasts pressed against her back and in response, her hands reached back, sliding over sloping curves and firm thighs as she pulled her closer. The Avatar was growing anxious now for a bolder touch and fought the impulse of turning around and wrapping tightly around Kuvira. The slow burn was proving to be as pleasurable as it was torturous.

“Kuvira…” she whispered, her husky voice disclosing the scorching need consuming her now. 

A low moan replied her back and soft fingers teased and provoked shuddered breaths out of Korra. They brushed the curve of her firm breasts and delineated the muscles of her toned belly, fingertips gliding appreciatively over the wet surface. Korra tilted her head to the side offering her lips with a sigh and Kuvira promptly accepted the gift bestowing a scorching kiss that left Korra utterly breathless. Sunk in a heady haze, Korra heard Kuvira’s roguish chuckle against her ear before she bit her neck and possessively rested her open palms over the Avatar’s peaks. A whimper escaped Korra’s throat as the pang of desire had her almost delirious now. She sensed one hand dangerously slithering down and the throaty moan that left her mouth coaxed a pleased growl out of her raven haired lover. Korra’s hands were now guiding Kuvira’s, the need insistent and evident, her breathing coming out in ragged gasps, her moans echoing in the narrow enclosure until ecstasy burst forth in a paroxysm that coiled every muscle of her body until her release provided her the sought relief. The metalbender circled her waist firmly when she sensed Korra’s body relaxing against hers.

“How do you feel?” murmured Kuvira brushing aside wet strands of chocolate hued hair on her forehead.

“I can tell you or I can demonstrate it to you. Which one do you prefer?” Korra replied as she turned around to face her, her voice steadier now.

“I’m liking the sound of the second choice,” replied a very intrigued Kuvira inhaling deeply. The Avatar’s eyes were dark and inviting, luring her to submerge into them.

It was Korra’s turn now and with a swift move she maneuvered the raven haired bender into a corner. The even surface of the tiles at her back felt smooth and cool over her back in a stark contrast to the heat emanating from Korra’s body. The former captain observed almost transfixed how drops of water beaded over her face and neck but her attention was quickly allocated somewhere else when her lean body was firmly pinned against the wall by the Avatar. Korra claimed her mouth ravenously and after a searing kiss, she went to dry the droplets that slid down the metalbender’s neck with her tongue provoking a deep moan to leave the former captain’s throat. Her detailed exploration of Korra had kindled her own need with a vengeance. Shuddered gasps followed after the Avatar's torturous trek downwards brought her head over her chest. Her lips circled around a taut peak as fingers grazed the opposite one. One of Kuvira’s hands sunk on the Avatar’s damp brown hair, keeping her in place, delighting in the indescribable pleasure of her tongue lashing against the hardened peak.

“Korra…” Kuvira’s voice was drenched in utter need. “Make love to me.”

Korra paused her ministrations and brought her face close to Kuvira’s, her darkened blue gaze fixated on her, utterly delighting on the sight of the swollen parted lips and the fire in her eyes. A hand came to caress her firm jawline as a lopsided smile crossed her face.

“Your wish is my command Great Uniter.”

Strong hands went over the backs of Kuvira’s thighs as Korra lifted her off her feet. Acting In reflex, the metalbender surrounded her waist with strong legs while anchoring to her shoulders as the Avatar began to carefully traverse the distance between the shower and the bed. When her intended destiny was reached, Kuvira slipped from Korra’s grasp and she leaned back eagerly bringing the Avatar down with her over the bed. Their mouths clashed in a hungry kiss, the flames of passion igniting a need that in the past was temporally appeased just to reawaken stronger and deeper, almost unquenchable with every single encounter. Korra’s lips seared through Kuvira’s skin everywhere they touched, her hands taking her higher and higher as the Avatar diligently applied herself to her lover’s command until in the throes of desire Kuvira shouted Korra’s name deliriously between raged pants, the fire that was stoked within herself burning high until it consumed her to the core.

After passions were satiated, they laid in bed facing in each other, the urgency subdued for the moment. Korra traced her shoulders and collarbone, pausing to caress ever so gently the scarring over her left shoulder. Kuvira knew well how much Avatar lamented not being able to treat her when she was seriously wounded at prison and the scar always reminded her of that. Gentle blue eyes locked with soft green orbs as their lips joined in a slow kiss that tasted of wine and sea salt and earthly spices, of solemn vows and a bright hope for the future. Lids began to close under the weight of a long day and passions spent. As she observed Korra succumb to sleep peacefully, Kuvira dared to whisper her deepest wish.

“I can see a future clear now because I can see myself in it with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I wish for this night-time, to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me, shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you"  
Sleeping Sun, Nightwish
> 
> I thought this fit the last segment nicely so I decided to add the quote on the notes. One more chapter to go! (hopefully)


	12. Twelve

Korra opened her eyes and blinked thrice to adjust her sight to the scarce light that filtered from a thin white sliver under the bedroom door. With a long yawn she turned to her side and extended her arm just to find an empty space. Kuvira no longer occupied that side of the bed and the Avatar uttered a disappointed snort. Not wanting to leave the present warmth and comfort on a cold morning, Korra instead stretched under the soft blankets and inhaled deeply, opting to delay abandoning the bed for a little longer. As she pulled the sheet over her chin, a smile curved unbidden on her lips. The faint, verdant scent her nose captured unraveled snippets of the previous hours to her mind and a pleasant tingle washed over her. If Kuvira’s intention had been to make the night unforgettable, which she was quite sure it was, she had succeeded and exceeded any expectations she might have had. Korra smiled inwardly wondering if she would be able to conceal her goofy, dreamy expression from her team when traveling back to Republic City. She decided that the experience was worth the temporary embarrassment.

From the beginning of their initially undefined relationship, intimacy had never been a point of contention between the Avatar and the former Great Uniter. Both former foes appeared to have tackled their unmistakable mutual attraction and undeniable chemistry with the same focus and fervor they had once battled each other. Yet as of lately, it was evident that their encounters have been expressing more than just the physical attraction and mutual lust of their initial trysts. A deeper dimension had been added with the open acknowledgement of their feelings and Korra was able to pinpoint the turning point when this fact became evident: their first time together after their expedition to the Southern Spirit Portal.

“I love you” Kuvira whispered reverently in her distinctive low voice and the delight and joy these words brought to her were simply indescribable. The mere remembrance still made her breath catch in her throat. The Avatar quickly learned that the former commander didn’t share her proclivity of using the phrase often but she realized that what was not said in words was usually rather conveyed in gestures and glances, which matched her guarded personality rather fittingly. That’s why she cherished like small treasures the moments the metalbender did say it. It had taken a colossal effort just to arrive at a point that Kuvira could verbalize her emotions openly and it was made better by the fact that Korra was at the receiving end of her sentimental outburst. Korra was profoundly grateful that they had been able to share these milestones because once again, the moment of separation was almost upon them and she couldn’t know for certain for how long their separation was going to be this time. The only thing she was acutely sure of was that she would wish each and every day apart to the moment they could see each other again.

Korra closed her eyes and took the moment to empty her mind, allowing for some last few moments of relaxation for herself before facing the new day. Suddenly, she heard the door opening and moments after, a weight settled at the empty side of the bed. 

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your trip today?” Kuvira asked softly as she held a cup of a steaming drink. She was fully dressed Korra noticed with a slight grimace. It was always pleasant to wake up with the former captain at her side and she had always enjoyed being the bigger spoon of the duo. She smiled inwardly, thinking how nobody would believe how this hard as steel woman would seemingly melt in her embrace to reveal her affectionate side to her.

“You are an early bird today,” replied Korra with a grin, crossing her arms behind her head. She could sense green eyes roaming appreciatively her toned arms and the silhouette concealed under the covers.

“I wouldn’t dare sleep in and risk not being able to bid you farewell.”

“Before saying farewell, shouldn't you first greet me with good morning?” the Avatar inquired teasingly.

The metalbender chuckled and bent to place a tender kiss over Korra’s lips. That playful raspy laughter of hers had brought utter havoc to the Avatar hours ago and she still felt the consequences in soreness in certain places of her body. At least this laughter was light and cute and not engulfed in unadulterated provocation like last night. The metalbender was getting quite proficient at singling out the things that triggered reactions out of her. Recently, she had been indulging in this one particularly because it proved to be quite effective and amusing in the bedroom. Korra admitted this fact to herself but she wasn’t about to complain about it in the least when she too benefited nicely from it.

“Better?” the former leader questioned.

“Yup” Korra nodded. “I still have time. The airship should be arriving just before noon and I don’t mind taking in the sights before departing,” she added while staring at Kuvira intently.

“Unfortunately, I have to report to work soon but I can stay here for a bit more if you like. I’ll make sure I’ll be there to wave you goodbye.”

“I’ll be looking for you,” the Avatar replied as she motioned the former captain to join her. Kuvira put down her cup and laid down beside Korra, one arm propped under her head and an arm draped loosely across her waist.

“These past weeks have been amazing. I wanted you to know that before you left,” the former commander stated with a smile.

“They have indeed and I hope there will be plenty more in the future. I just hope it doesn’t include you almost dying again,” Korra commented with a crooked grin. “I believe that with the latest good deeds you’ve accomplished here we could gain enough goodwill to shorten your sentence.”

Kuvira’s features sobered. “You would have to convince Su first and first hell would have to freeze over more than this place before that happens.”

Korra offered her a surprised expression.

“I thought things had improved between you two.”

“After three years after my surrender, we can be civil around each other in public but that’s the extent of it.”

“Kuvira, there’s something I have always wanted to ask you but didn’t because I was aware that your situation with Su is difficult and you’ve practically avoided talking about it. I don’t mean to pry into your personal business but what did Su and you talk about when she came here? I mean, it was quite the event and I thought it was significant or that at least that it meant something was improving between you two.” Noticing the hesitation on the dark haired woman Korra quickly added: “you don’t have to answer if you don’t feel like it. I was just curious, that’s all.”

Kuvira’s mind traveled back to that day. Suyin had arrived around the four month mark of her transfer to Blackstone Isle. Their conversation had been simple and brief and from what it appeared, neither the matriarch of the Metal Clan nor herself had divulged what they had talked about with anyone else or at least with the Avatar. Back then she had just recently transitioned from friend to something more than friend with Korra so she hadn’t felt comfortable enough to talk about what transpired in that room with her. But now it was different. Practically estranged from the only family she’d truly known and cared for from childhood and with her supporters gone, now the only thing she had left was Korra. A small flicker of hope had been ignited by the latest events and perhaps in the near future Bolin, Opal and Lin could be considered at least friendly enough to approach without the ever present fear of being rejected.

“I didn’t feel comfortable enough back then talking about these things, not even with you but now I feel I can tell you everything. There’s no big mystery. Su didn’t confront me or scream at me but she was still distant, withdrawn and cold. She came all the way here to make sure the place was harsh enough as punishment for me and to confirm with her own eyes that I wouldn’t be able to escape. I know that she receives a copy of my status reports every month so to this day, she’s keeping close tabs on my situation. I wonder what she would have thought when I got lost in the blizzard and was presumed dead. She must have been disappointed to later find out I managed to survive.”

Korra noticed the slight curving of the lips at the corners but the shadows dimming Kuvira’s eyes communicated the true meaning. It wasn’t anger nor disappointment. It was a profound sadness and a sense of loss as if a part of herself had inexorably been cast off to never return. It was simply heartbreaking. The former captain had still held the faint hope that a remnant of their old bond could salvage a fragment of their relationship. That seemed like a small possibility until that fateful day. The meeting dispelled that notion abruptly. Her former mentor wanted nothing to do with her student and Suyin had permanently exiled Kuvira from her life just as the former commander had been exiled to the harsh, frozen island severed from everything she’d known since then.

“I’m so sorry Kuvira…I shouldn’t have asked.”

“That’s okay Korra. I should have trusted you back then. I’ve gotten used to the fact that I’ve lost my family but now I have you.”

The Avatar smiled at that. She knew Kuvira meant it. She slid fingers through the strands of hair that fell over her forehead and traced her strong jawline. She seemed to calm under her touch.

“You have me and you’ve made friends here too and little by little, you’re proving your true value. Besides, you know how stubborn Beifongs are. Look just how much time it took Lin and Su to communicate normally again. And don’t get me started on Toph! After training with her I can see where that harshness comes from.”

“Yeah, I guess you are right. Opal is lucky that she doesn’t seem to have inherited it.”

“Nope but you did so it’s not a blood thing, it’s an earthbender thing apparently” the brown haired bender offered with a smirk which the metalbender replied a mock pout that Korra found so adorable she couldn’t help but to gather her in her arms.

“I will miss you.”

“Me too. I will be in my best behavior so hopefully I will have earned enough privileges to have a bit more freedom when you return.”

“And I will do my best to sneak you back into missions when I come back.”

“I would like that.” The metalbender’s cheek rested over Korra’s shoulder, relaxing beside her. As they enjoyed these last moments, Korra was certain that what she would like the most is to have moments like this not marred by the repeated worry of a long separation. Even if Kuvira was no longer confined to a walled prison, she was still under custody. The real extent of her sentence was determined by the willingness of her captors to grant her leniency based on her behavior. But for now, Kuvira’s confinement continued on and with it, the secret that Korra was prevented to reveal to the world, one that weighed heavily within her each passing day.

“One day I will see that you leave this place permanently and when you do, we won’t have to hide our love anymore” vowed Korra to herself. She didn’t know how the future was going to challenge that vow. It was going to be much sooner than she would have expected.


	13. Thirteen

Kuvira bit down her lip struggling to suppress the sobs that were choking on her throat. Her forehead rested firmly against her knees in an effort to subside the storm brewing inside. The words that were branded on her mind’s eye kept reappearing as if on replay. A metallic taste seeped inside her mouth. Blood. She had bit down so hard that she drew blood from her lower lip but the discomfort was nothing compared to the suffering wrecking her heart. Her hands shuddered as she attempted to muffle the cries that were chained inside.

“I have nothing now…I shouldn’t have expected so much of this. I’m nothing but a burden to her…I should have let her go but I couldn’t…I’m such a mess and I’m going to be her ruin…”

A scream made it through the defenses within. Her wail reverberated across the hangar, bursting out like a blizzard’s gale. It dragged her naked pain out until she had no choice but to witness it in all its stark misery. Soon the tears poured freely like a breached dam. If only they could cleanse the suffering and take it away…

Tempest filled eyes peered through long fingers. Wet trails streaked down pale cheeks. The choking sobs evened and now her mouth was transfigured into a rictus. She extended her right arm as in an unconscious reflex. Immediately the deafening clatter of an airplane smashing against a metallic wall engulfed the building followed by the clanking noises of smaller pieces ricocheting off the floor. The former captain rose to her feet, an idea planted on her mind. Hard determination sketched on her face.

“There’s nothing left for me here.”

-oOo-

A few hours before, a clear sky had greeted the airship bound for Republic City as it landed uneventfully at the Blackstone Isle airstrip. The airstrip had been recently broadened by the collaborative effort of the station’s crew and Kuvira and it was an accomplishment she felt particularly proud of. Working outside under the pale Antarctic sun evoked memories of the days spent toiling alongside her troops. They engaged in all sorts of civil works as they made their way across the Earth Kingdom. Especially during the early days, it had been very gratifying work with her providing the leadership and bending skills while Bataar managed the engineering oversight on his end. Once her responsibilities increased with her role of head of state, she was prevented from doing more grueling hands-on work on the field. Nevertheless, she treasured the memories of the fruits of their labor and the grateful faces of the citizens they had helped.

She was outside transferring communication components to a nearby warehouse when the airship’s ramp opened and the passengers and crew came down. And then she saw her and the deposed leader almost froze at the sight of the young magnate stepping out of the airship with a confident stride.

“No…not her…not here…” Kuvira muttered almost panicky, color draining from her cheeks. She still recalled her aghast reaction when she read the name Hiroshi Sato listed among the victims from the invasion on her trial documents. She assumed there was a connection between the former magnate and the current head of Future Industries, which later she confirmed to be as a filial one. When she inquired about the circumstances of his passing, it was then that she found out the bitter truth. KIA as one of the operators of the hummingbird like flying contraptions that breached her Colossus. He had been the only casualty of that counteroffensive operation. Kuvira herself had been the one in command and the one operating the Colossus. There was no doubt of the identity of the person who had dealt the fatal blow. Responsibility unmistakably fell over her.

“Fuck!” the deposed leader had cursed bitterly between clenched teeth at her prison cell. This action had undoubtedly made a lifelong enemy out of Asami Sato. It didn’t matter that Kuvira had not known the identities of the aircraft pilots or that he was a casualty of combat operations. She had not meant for his death in the sense that it was not personal; it was just an act of war. These subtle differences however didn’t mean a single thing to the grieving daughter who from that day on had become an orphan. It wouldn’t mean anything for any surviving spouse or child of a combatant. The former commander was fully aware that her weapon’s overwhelming superiority meant the assured death and destruction of any foe who wandered into its crosshairs. As a tool of war, it was conceived to deliver deterrence or destruction and the defiant city chose the latter when they fought back. The contrite letters that she’d later addressed the surviving daughter never received a reply. The wound was clearly still open and now an aggravating circumstance had been added that could complicate matters even worse.

Without hesitation, she hurried her pace and delivered the components at half the speed it usually took and quickly hid from Asami Sato’s range. Captain Jin and Chief Beifong welcomed the newcomers and they soon disappeared through the main gate to the station’s central building. Kuvira counted a minute on her head and at the 59 second mark she slipped inside the building too.

-oOo-

Korra and the rest of the team had been hanging around the station’s rec room when the door opened and the always elegant figure of Asami prompted the enthusiastic greetings from the group. The Avatar giggled as she watched her teammates swarm the industrialist until their eyes met. Upon noticing her at the back of the room, Asami offered a wide smile. Korra smiled back, her face illuminating at the sight of the person who had been her confidant, support and for some wonderful years, her lover and partner. She had missed her best friend immensely and just being in the same room with Asami made her heart fill with a warm feeling. They met halfway and immediately Korra was effusively embracing the coal haired engineer in a heartfelt welcome.

“Korra…it is so good to see you!” 

“It is really good to see you too Asami! So I’m guessing you’re our ride back to Republic City, right?”

“As a matter of fact, yes I am. President Zhu Li wanted someone trustworthy in charge of the mission. I have some documents to personally deliver to you and Lin but after all this time being apart I just wanted to see you. It feels it has been ages since we’ve had the chance to meet and just chat like in the old times.”

“I know what you mean. We’ve been so busy lately and now with these smugglers it has only been worse, but I’m really glad to see you.”

“Me too. Bolin, Opal, Bumi, do you mind if I steal Korra for a couple of minutes?” Their friends had been engrossed witnessing the encounter between Korra and Asami. Their breakup was common knowledge so watching them together again felt very encouraging. Perhaps they would patch things up.

“Not at all!” exclaimed Bolin. “Especially if it's reconciliation what I smell in the air,” the dark haired earthbender commented with a wink.

“Bolin!” replied astounded Opal elbowing her boyfriend on the ribs. He replied with a very dramatic dismayed expression.

Asami chuckled and smiled broadly but Korra coughed nervously as she exchanged a quick glance with Opal. Did she suspect something about her relationship with Kuvira? Besides her parents, Korra had opted to maintain the truth of her involvement with the deposed tyrant, a secret just like Kuvira had recommended. The airbender gave her a reassuring glance. Whether she knew or not, it seemed that she wasn’t willing to spill the beans to Asami. Suddenly, the engineer clasped Korra’s hand firmly and swiftly led her out of the rec room.

“Do you know of a place where we can talk in private?” Asami held out an envelope with the seal of the United Republic.

“I believe the crew member's lounge is available right now.”

“Well then, let’s go,” the engineer replied cheerily, maintaining their hands together. Korra felt a slight trepidation but she led their way. Holding Asami’s soft hand felt familiar and pleasant but the Avatar couldn’t help but to also feel a certain awkwardness. Their breakup had been a very public and painful ordeal and they had voluntarily chosen to immerse themselves into work as a way of coping with the heartache and to allow themselves a breathing space for reflection. Asami had been dispatched by the government to the Earth Kingdom. She was the lead industry liaison to Zaofu and other provinces on behalf of the United Republic to assist in their recovery. Korra was tasked with dealing among other things, with the weapons smugglers. As she had anticipated, the lounge was empty. Korra gestured to the magnate to come inside and leaned against a countertop.

“So, how’s Su and the family? Last time we talked you mentioned that the city was looking almost as it had before the attack.”

“Yeah, it was pretty hard at first since a lot of skilled metalbenders were also soldiers of the Earth Empire. It took a while to recruit a workforce that we could trust, but we’re pretty much done. I will fill you up with the details later but I don’t want to talk about work right now.”

“Uhm, okay…” Asami moved towards the countertop and closer to the Avatar. Mere inches separated them now. Korra could perceive Asami’s subtle perfume. She was wearing her favorite scent, a mix of floral and citrus notes. It prompted memories of joyful days and passionate nights together. She bit her lip.

“You know? This time apart gave me a lot of time to think. It was very difficult but it was necessary because it allowed me to examine many things. I thought a lot about what happened to us.” Asami brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The gesture was very familiar and intimate in its simplicity. The short haired woman inhaled deeply, bracing for what the engineer was about to say.

“What I’m trying to say Korra is that I’ve missed you and I would like for us to have a second chance. We’ve gone through a lot before and relationships don’t always go as smoothly as one would like, but I think we could make it work if we want it. I’m willing to take the chance. What do you think?” Her light green eyes were boring hers in a silent question.

“Asami, I missed you a lot too but…”

Suddenly, Asami’s lips over hers blocked her words. Korra could sense how her body reacted out of instinct to the unexpected caress as she placed her hands around her svelte waist and leaned in to receive the kiss. For several heartbeats, she let the pleasantness of the contact take over her conscious mind until a thought pierced through the haze and Korra pulled back abruptly. The magnate looked on stunned, her eyebrows raising questioningly.

“Korra, what’s wrong?”

“’Asami, I can’t do this…I…I’m sorry…”

The engineer’s features morphed from inquiring into a severe countenance. Her lips tightened into a scowl.

“So this means the rumors are true?” There was a bitter and accusatory tone in her voice. The melodious, pleasant inflection was gone and there was a cold edge to it now that perplexed and chilled the Avatar.

You know Korra, I could have dealt with the fact that you’ve decided to move on with another person after we broke up. I get it. It gets very lonely after a breakup and you want to drown the pain and the loneliness, but of all the people in the world, why in Spirits it had to be  _ her _ ?”

“Asami, what are you talking about?” Korra attempted to maintain her voice as neutral as possible but it still came out with a slight tremble.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about!” she spat. “When I first heard about it, I thought it was just a joke and a rather tasteless one because that’s how ridiculous it sounded to me. But then I was told about the rescue, how you’d risked your life and braved a storm to bring her back and then I knew the rumors were true.”

Korra wasn’t sure what felt more unpleasant, that she was being questioned for saving a life or the fact it was Asami who was doing so. “I just couldn’t let Kuvira die like that after all that she was doing to become a better person.”

Asami glared at her. “You should have made all of us a favor and just let her die. Nobody would have missed her after all that she did. Are you forgetting that she killed my father? Did she brainwash you just like she brainwashed Bataar Jr.?”

Korra scoffed. She couldn’t believe Asami of all people was making that argument. It had sounded ludicrous from Suyin and the magnate didn’t fare better.

“I haven’t forgotten a single thing Asami. I know exactly what happened to your father and Kuvira has apologized many times. She has wanted to apologize to you in person but you have refused. It is your right to do so of course but she has tried…”

“Because I don’t want her to apologize! I don’t want to hear any of her lies or be near her.” Asami cut her off brusquely. “Her apologies won’t bring back my father and you know it.”

“Your father almost killed you too Asami, have you forgotten about that? That’s why you refused to see him or read his letters when he was in jail,” the Avatar blurted frustrated and the instant she noticed Asami’s dismayed expression, she realized she had made a terrible mistake.

“Don’t you dare compare him to that…murderer! He was the only family I had left and she took him! And now she has taken you too!” A sob broke the last sentence and her eyes were glistening with tears now.

“Asami…” Korra looked at her eyes wide. Something inside her head cliqued. Asami’s rage went beyond Hiroshi. It was about  _ her.  _ She kicked herself mentally for not being able to foresee it.

“I’m so disappointed in you right now…you call yourself my friend and you couldn’t even bring yourself to be honest about this?” muttered Asami hiccupping.

“Don’t you get it? I couldn’t tell you because I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Newsflash Korra: you did anyway” Asami retorted sardonically.

“Asami, I might have not been the best girlfriend to you but at least I wanted to be a better friend. I’m sorry I’ve hurt you. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen…” She reached out but the engineer flinched. Asami shut her eyes tightly struggling to hold back tears. Korra was fighting hard to stop hers from spilling too. She felt miserable and worse, she felt utterly useless. In this scenario there was nothing she could do to avoid inflicting suffering to her ex-girlfriend and best friend. 

“Korra…” Asami took a deep breath. She felt her voice was faltering as much as her composure. “Do you love her?”

The Avatar was unable to stop the tears now. This was one of the hardest things she had to do and she felt her stomach turning. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears.

“Asami, please don’t make me do this…” she pleaded. Her voice was hoarse and trembled with each syllable.

Asami brought her hands to her mouth choking the gasp that escaped her lips. She knew Korra well enough to understand the hidden meaning behind her words. Her face was like an open book to her and what she read pierced through her heart. Korra stepped forward and this time Asami didn’t refuse her, hiding her wet face over Korra’s shoulder. The Avatar too allowed her own guilt to break free. Both women cried clinging firmly to each other as if physically attempting to hold on to the remnants of their battered relationship.

“Korra, I don’t want to give up on us but right now I’m hurting too much...”

“I understand. I’m a jerk but I really care about you. I don’t want to lose you. You’re too special to me.”

“Yes, you are a jerk but I care about you too even if you don’t deserve it.”

Korra chuckled weakly between the sobs. “I’m not sure how we’ll do it but I don’t want to give up on our friendship.”

“I know…I would hate to stop being friends just because it would mean she won, and then she would have really taken everything from me. I’m not planning on giving you up.”

The Avatar smiled. In her wrath she displayed her relentless combative spirit, one of the things she admired the most from her. All of a sudden, voices from across the hall carried inside calling her attention.

“There you are Kuvira, the boss was looking for you. Hey, are you alright? Where are you going?” yelled Eda as he was about to enter the lounge. For the second time in the day, the Avatar’s blue eyes widened in consternation. She pinched the bridge of her nose briefly before rushing towards the door.

“Spirits, this keeps getting better and better! Eda! Where did she go?”

Asami’s hand over her shoulder paralyzed the Avatar. Korra turned around and their glances met for a lingering moment. The Avatar wiped a single remaining tear from her cheek and placed a delicate kiss in its place.

“I’ll be right back. I haven’t forgotten about the letter so please get Lin!” And with that Korra slipped through the door. Asami watched her go in search of Kuvira with a concerned look.

“Korra, sometimes I wish you weren’t so compassionate.”

-oOo-

Kuvira patted her thick coat over her chest and adjusted the ties of her hood. She tightened the straps of her backpack and stealthily made her way towards the docked white and blue ship. The last minute arrival of a vessel delivering a delegation of the White Lotus had brought the station almost to a standstill and Kuvira took advantage of the situation. Apparently they were to deliver important news to merit their presence there but that was of no concern to the former commander. She had heard enough of Korra and Asami Sato’s conversation to be convinced that the best thing she could do for all of them was to simply disappear without a trace. It wasn’t death but the way she planned to hide would be as if she truly did pass away. For a moment she thought about the friends she’d made in the station: Eda, Sammi, even the solemn Captain Jin and how they might feel when they found she’d escaped. It pained her to do this to them after the trust and friendship they had given her but she didn’t see any other option. Spirits knew when the chance and the motivation to flee would be available again to her. This was her window of opportunity and she couldn’t let it pass.

Kuvira felt her chest tighten as Korra’s words echoed on her mind again: I didn’t mean this to happen. She had said the same thing back at the Spirit World. At that moment, what Kuvira understood was that when Korra befriended her, it wasn’t because of romantic interest towards the prisoner. It had been out of genuine concern for her well-being. Kuvira could say the same thing about herself. Until she actually got to know and interact with Korra during her incarceration, she had never thought about her as nothing but the Avatar. What grew between them hadn’t been sought but it was welcomed and nurtured when it was revealed. The intensity and depth of their mutual feelings had taken both women by surprise. But now Korra’s conversation with Asami Sato had Kuvira festering in self-doubt, her mind reeling with countless questions. Did Korra now regret falling for her? Now that the engineer was available and wanted a second chance, was she feeling trapped and obliged by their relationship? Was this preventing Korra the opportunity to return to Asami’s welcoming arms? Asami was intelligent, beautiful and talented. She dearly loved Korra and most of all, she was a free woman untainted of any controversy or wrongdoing. She had no baggage, no war crimes to answer for. It was all that Korra could ask for a life partner. It didn’t take long for Kuvira to understand the situation so she decided to make things easy for Korra: she would remove herself out of the equation even if it meant to be alone again. This time, truly alone as a wanted fugitive, a criminal. Kuvira didn’t care. She just couldn’t stand aside and watch Korra ruin her life for her sake. This time she was going to do the right thing even if it meant disappointing those she had come to care for, including Korra herself. Kuvira gnawed the inside of her mouth to distract her of the agony that lashed at her heart. The mere thought of not basking in Korra’s blue gaze again made her determination falter. She had to hurry before pain paralyzed her resolve.

The guard posted at the dock pivoted to cover the opposite side of the structure. It was the window Kuvira was waiting for. The metalbender unraveled the metal cord she recovered from the hangar and was about to anchor it on the ship when a distinctive gruff voice behind startled her.

“I imagined you would try something like this.” Chief Lin Beifong was staring at her with her penetrating green gaze, hands poised over her hips.

“Lin!”

“Stand down Kuvira. You don’t want to do this. You will destroy everything you’ve accomplished so far.” Her voice sounded surprisingly softer now. Concerned.

“What accomplishments Lin? Your sister doesn’t seem to agree with you and I believe her intention is to see me rot in a frozen hell for the remainder of my natural life. I will not give her that satisfaction.”

“Don’t play games with me Kuvira. You know quite well this isn’t about Su…we know you heard Asami and Korra talk earlier today.”

“So what if I eavesdropped? It just confirmed what I’d believed for a long time. Nobody cares if I’ve changed or not. Nobody would have cared if I died. Hearing that conversation was the best thing to happen to me because it confirmed what I knew about people. This thing about my rehabilitation is a sham. Nobody really cares if I’m reforming or not…” The metalbender spat dejected. She hung her head low, her hands balling in fists at her sides.

“Korra cares,” Lin interjected.

Kuvira stood still trying to read into the police chief’s statement. Did she find out about their relationship? Korra had managed to maintain a neutral countenance when they were both in public but the Avatar’s face still gave a lot away when unguarded. Lin seemed to notice what the former commander was thinking.

“I’m a detective Kuvira. Secrets don’t remain secret around me for a long time and much less when they involve Korra,” she stated with an assertive smirk.

“So you know then…You are also aware that the Avatar is a precious, compassionate human being but she doesn’t represent the reality of most people.”

“Kuvira, I care too.”

The metalbender blinked twice and stared at Lin skeptically.

“You?”

Chief Lin Beifong did something she seldom would do. She stepped forward and in a most unusual gesture, surrounded Kuvira with her strong arms. Out of instinct, the former captain held her palms up and attempted to push away the elder metalbender but Lin did not budge. Kuvira felt the solid armor beneath her coat and the stoic woman underneath the armor. After meeting Lin, Kuvira thought many times that in an alternate reality she could have developed a better connection with Suyin’s sister than with Su herself. Both were utterly devoted to duty to a fault. They would rather swallow their feelings that dare show weakness even if it literally poisoned them inside. Now this formidable woman who rarely allowed anyone to witness her softer side was offering her a moment of respite. Unable to repress her feelings any longer, Kuvira buried her face against Lin’s chest and cried quietly. The younger metalbender felt deeply comforted by the familiar scent of earth and metal that clung over the elder Beifong sister.

“During these years, I’ve seen you change from a belligerent tyrant to a vulnerable woman who has seen the error of her ways. I also understand how wounded you feel being cut off from your family. Believe me, I understand that part very well. I have grown to care about you and you have Korra to thank for that.”

“I don’t want to hurt Korra…I can’t ruin her life…I’ve already ruined so many people’s lives.” Kuvira uttered as she slowly pulled back from Lin.

“Don’t underestimate Korra. You know she’s tougher than that and besides, she has made her choice. If you escape, then you will really wound her. She has already risked so much for you. Don’t you realize how much you would damage her if you repay her kindness by running away?”

“I know it will be hard for her but I’ve realized I can’t make her happy even if I want to with all my heart. I’m destined to spend the rest of my life atoning for my crimes. What kind of life is that? I don’t have anything to give her in return to everything she’s given me.”

Lin offered a faint smile. “I don’t think she expects anything in return. That’s just how she is. But you are wrong. You do have something to offer. That’s why the White Lotus is here. You will be paroled in exchange for your cooperation.”

Kuvira arched her eyebrows questioningly.

“I don’t understand…”

“The Earth Kingdom is on the brink of a major crisis and King Wu has explicitly requested for you to return. Suyin also requested it albeit reluctantly.”

Kuvira uttered a sarcastic chuckle. Disbelief etched on her sharp features.

“That can’t be right. Su wants me back? She must be desperate for that to happen.”

“They are desperate,” Lin affirmed with a concerned look on her face. “You have been practically cut off from what’s been happening but the stolen Empire armament is just one of many things that have been menacing the fragile order of the Earth Kingdom. You will be provided with more information on our way to Harbor City. We will formalize your release with Chief Tonraq and he will return your custody to the United Republic. You will be placed under my direct supervision for this mission.”

“Does that mean that…?”

“Yes Kuvira. You will return home.”

Kuvira had to consciously will her legs to remain standing. Her mind had been sent into a tailspin. She was being offered a chance to demonstrate to everybody who doubted her progress and what she could do. What she could really do under proper guidance and purpose. Suddenly, a thought filtered through her mind. Her eyes opened wide.

“The airship! If you are staying back it means that…”

“We were about to leave when we received the call notifying us of the arrival of the White Lotus. They were to deliver an urgent resolution from the council overseeing your case. Zhu Li had anticipated something like this could happen so she sent Asami to alert us of that possibility. Now that we’ve been briefed, they should be ready to depart.”

“Lin, can I…?” Kuvira inquired, almost imploring.

“Don’t be blabbering to me and hurry girl! I’ll be contacting Tonraq to let him know we will be heading to Harbor City tonight. Just make sure you get your business in order here before we leave.”

Kuvira barely heard Chief Beifong’s last words. She was rushing towards the airstrip. There was something she still had to do before embarking on this new stage of her path towards redemption. The sight of the airship in mid-air shrouding the station with its shadow kicked the wind off her lungs. She was too late, she realized anguished.

All of a sudden, a whirlwind formed right in front of her making her shield her face with arms crossed up, almost making her stumble back. The gusts receded until in their place there was a blue clad figure landing gracefully before her. On her face she displayed the broad smile she had come to love so much.

“Kuvira! I’m so relieved to see you’re here and didn’t do anything stupid like escaping!” the Avatar exclaimed as she placed both hands over the former captain’s shoulders.

“Uhuh, yeah…very stupid indeed” the metalbender stammered as she brought a hand over her neck.

“Can’t talk now, must leave. I’ll see you in Zaofu. Lin will fill you in with the details. And before  _ you _ forget, I love you, you dork.”

Words choked inside Kuvira’s chest and instead she hugged Korra tightly for an instant. Her reassuring presence melted her insecurities and fears and the former captain was able to recover her voice.

“Go now, I’ll see you there…and Korra…?”

“Uhuh?”

Her features brightened with a grateful smile. “Farewell and thank you.”

The airship began to become smaller by the minute over the light cerulean sky. Korra cupped Kuvira’s cheeks and brought their lips together. Just in that precise moment, Opal landed behind them stealthily and immediately shot a perplexed glance at both women. The airbender allowed for 10 seconds to pass before announcing her presence with a cough.

“Ahem…Hi Kuvira… Korra, I brought your glider, now hurry up! And by the way, I didn’t see anything.” Kuvira’s cheeks became beet red while Korra glimpsed at the metalbender embarrassedly before taking to the air swiftly.

“You look really cute together,” offered Opal with a wink and with a leap, she followed Korra’s trajectory upwards. The metalbender stood still mouth agape for an instant until her eyes intuitively followed their climb towards the airship until they were just a mere spot against the vast firmament.

Kuvira’s glance scanned her surroundings taking in each landmark of this rough yet beautiful landscape. This cold, austere place had witnessed her literal death and rebirth. It had almost taken her life but in return it had given her a new one filled with genuine hope. And now along with that hope she was being offered a bigger purpose. A new challenge had been laid upon her feet and she decided to pick up the gauntlet. Kuvira stood victorious upon the crucible she had been faced with in this frozen land. The next one promised to be an even more formidable one. She was going back home and the chance for reparations, true reparations awaited her. Perhaps, even freedom awaited her on the other side.

The former Great Uniter inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with crisp, clean air before letting out a calming exhale. Once again, when she thought everything was lost, life dealt her an unexpected card. This time, she was determined to play her hand right. Something priceless was on the line. Something she wasn’t willing to lose. Her lids closed as she tilted her head back to allow the pale rays of the setting Antarctic sun caress her face for the last time. In her mind, a simple phrase echoed as a mantra, her battle cry.

“I am ready.”

End of Book Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KIA - killed in action
> 
> So we've made it to the end of Book Two. I hope you've enjoyed this take on the Great Uniter's road to redemption as much as I have writing it and I hope you stick around for Book Three. Please feel free to leave kudos and comments if you liked this tale. Feedback is a writer's nourishment :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
